Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion Lost Colors -A New Translation-
by Demons Anarchy of Pride
Summary: A boy who seeks vengeance for the death of his mother, and wishes to create a world for his sister. He wears his face behind a mask of deceit. A boy who wants to change the state of things from within, for the sake of those precious to him. He wields the twin blades of hope. A boy with no past to speak of, and remembers only his name... what does the future hold? Rai-Centric
1. Interlude

**Summary:** A boy who seeks vengeance for the death of his mother, and wishes to create a world for his sister. He wears his face behind a mask of deceit. A boy who wants to change the state of things from within, for the sake of those precious to him. He wields the twin blades of hope. A boy with no past to speak of, and remembers only his name... what does the future hold? Rai-Centric

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion Lost Colors -A New Translation-

The Holy Britannian Empire, a giant nation that has already conquered one third of the entire world. It was created several years ago, since the failed attempt of the American Revolution, and even now, in the year 2017, its influence has only grown.

Seven years prior, the empire invaded the nation known as Japan, seemingly for no reason. It was here that Britannia unveiled its latest weapon: the Autonomous Armored Knight, codename Knightmare Frame. The effects of the weapon were effective, as in less than a single month alone Japan had fallen. Its people were stripped of their history, their rights, their culture... soon, even their own name was taken from them.

Area 11... A meager number had replaced the once prideful name of a nation. Those who accepted their conqueror as their leader became Honorary Britannians, thus allowing them to live out normal lives in the newly reformed Tokyo Settlement. However, those who refused to relinquish their pride were forced into their ruined cities, the ghettos. It seemed as if the oppressive nature of Britannia would forever remain absolute, with Elevens, the Japanese, forced to live with collars around their necks.

However, one day, a single man had challenged the entire empire and declared that he would establish the United States of Japan. The name of this man was Zero, the leader of a group who came to be known as the Order of the Black Knights. In but a single day, Zero's infamy had spread across the entire continent, and struck fear into the hearts of Britannians, and awe into the hearts of those who lived under their rule. Siding with Zero was a resistance group called the Japan Liberation Front, with its ace of cards, the Four Holy Swords, at the front of the battlefield.

Standing against Zero was an Honorary Britannian, a former Eleven named Suzaku Kururugi. He is the pilot of the seventh generation Knightmare Frame Lancelot, and has been seen as a symbol to other Honorary Britannians. Unlike Zero, who wished to destroy the nation, he believed that it could be changed from within, thus becoming an obstacle in Zero's plans.

What people were not made aware, however, was that Zero is but the name of the masked figure, who's heart is set ablaze by the raging hellfire known as revenge. His true name is Lelouch vi Britannia, an exiled prince who seeks the ones responsible for the death of his mother, and desires to establish a world of peace for his younger sister, Nunnally.

Two young boys, both given the cruel fate to forever stand at odds with each other: One wants to destroy the old world and create a new one, while the other wishes to preserve. The flames of a rebellion are coming, and it will set the world ablaze on a scale of which it has never seen before.

However, when a single child enters the fray with the power to change the world, would the wheel of fate be stopped, and allow the world to be changed for the better? Or will he ignite the flames of the revolution and let fate run its course?

One thing is for certain... his choice will change the world.

And the name of this young man, you ask?

His name... is Rai.


	2. Stage 2

**Stage 01: The Day The World Changed**

Run. Run. Run.

That was the only thing that ran through his head as he pushed his legs to the limit, uncaring of how his legs felt. The flaring of pain echoed from his legs to the back of his head, feeling as if every piece of skin he had on his body had just been ripped off and then he was doused in flame for shits and giggles. He felt massive beads of sweat rolling down his face, eyes darting all over the place, looking for some place to escape or somewhere to hide. He couldn't handle it anymore; the tests and experiments were all too much for him. He didn't want to go back there, not again!

He turned sharply around the corner and promptly stumbled on his feet, probably tripping over the fabric of his clothes that had reached towards the rims of his shoes. He fell face first, his skin scraping against the ground. He ignored the flare of pain, but he didn't try to get up. He lay there for a moment, enjoying how cold the ground felt before he propped himself on all fours, panting heavily. Drops of water fell from his face, from his chin and the tip of his nose to the ground, small blotched circles appearing where they fell, only to quickly vanish. He looked up through the bangs of his hair, seeing the sky pained reddish orange, the sun already beginning to set down on the hills. He also noticed that he didn't hear the sound of heavy footsteps anymore, in fact he hadn't heard them for a long while, not since he managed to slip past that blockade.

He slowly got back to his feet, albeit staggering on his legs. He took the time to look around properly, seeing what you would expect to see in the courtyard of a mansion. A large building sat closely to where he was, wooden pillars with vibrant green lush glued to the branches stood along to his left, as if hugging the surrounding walls around him.

He was confused. He had been running for so long, he didn't even think about where he ran, just as long as it got him away from those guards. Where was he? How long had he been running from them?

In his confusion, his ears picked up voices. There were only two, a boy and a girl. "Sorry for calling you out like this." the girl's voice spoke with a hint of mischief, probably having something devious in mind. "But, think of this as a way of keeping me silent from all those times you've been skipping out of class~"

The boy's voice sighed heavily. He sounded so used to the girl's tone. "You truly are a slave driver. So, what did you want me to do?"

He panicked, looking around wildly for a place to hide. While he wasn't sure what they would do if they found him, he wasn't willing to take the risk of them informing him about the group of people chasing after him. But, if they weren't going to tell them, what would they do with him? Kill him? If it came to that, he would just have to use that power again.

He took residence behind a tree, hiding his body behind the wood and placing himself underneath the shade. Accompanying the sound of footsteps were two people, likely the owners of the voice he had heard earlier. The girl was attractive looking with golden hair that fell to her shoulders with a teasing smile on her face, wearing a blazer of a buttoned shirt with a black tie and skirt to complete the look. The boy was handsome in his own right as well, his hair as black as a raven's feather with deep purple eyes, wearing something similar to the girl's clothes, except different. They were black with gold trims, buttoned up to the neck and complete with formal slacks.

He didn't know why, but the boy practically screamed danger just from taking a look at his eyes, specifically his left eye. He didn't know why he became so weary of him, but there was a feeling in the back of his mind that told him not to trust him so easily.

The girl giggled from the boy's question and lifted her hand up towards his face with her index finger stretched out and aimed at the tip of his nostril. "Simple, all you really have to do is just a small favor, and we can call it even for yesterday."

Again, the boy sighed, but developed a wistful smile on his face. "Doesn't sound like I have much a choice, do I?" he asked. Just as he was about to move away, using the opportunity to slip past them, his foot stepped on a fallen branch, snapping it loudly in an instant. 'Crap!' "Who's there?!" He looked past the bark slightly to see that the boy, now becoming alert of his presence, stood in front of the girl protectively with an arm stretched out over her while his eyes were fixed on the tree where he was hiding behind.

He swore under his breath, realizing that he had no choice but to use his power again. However, just as he felt that similar sensation shooting through his eye, he recalled a horrifying image. He looked younger than he already was, standing amidst a sea of corpses. The buildings all around him, all of which old, were either badly damaged and looked as if they would collapse upon themselves in an instant, or were being devoured by crimson flames. The smell of smoke invaded his nostrils alongside the putrid smell of burning flesh.

Good god, what had he done?

Finally, his younger self, who's face was eerily calm and devoid of emotion, looked towards two other corpses, and suddenly, his mask broke and revealed absolute horror and disgust. He had no idea who the two were, but he knew they were close to him...

And now, they were among the dead. His younger self screamed out in horror, backing away from the sight, only for his feet to fall back on him after stepping on a detached arm. Then, a shrilled, terrified voice rang out in his ears. He recognized it as his own.

"**I Don't Want To Remember Anything!"**

He snapped back to reality, however the words echoed throughout his whole being. Suddenly, blanks in his head were beginning to form. Where had he been running from? Who was chasing after him? What was this power he had? Who gave him that power? Who were those people?

And then, sweet unconsciousness took him over, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his body falling to the ground with a loud thud. By the time he was falling did he lose all sensation in his body, unable to see or hear anything. He briefly saw the two people before he faded back to the recess of his mind.

Meanwhile, the two looked at him in wonder. The boy, Lelouch, frowned as he walked over to him, looking at his clothes. They weren't like casual clothes or a school uniform, rather this was similar to that of a strait jacket in the form of a bodysuit. The suit was white with zippers along the arms and legs with straps at the cuffs and high collar, as if meant to bound him and keep him from talking and moving. "What the...?"

"Man, he looks pretty beat up..." the girl, Milly, said thoughtfully as she crouched down beside Lelouch, hands on her knees while cocking her head in confusion. "Hm? Heeeey, he kind of looks like you, Lelouch!"

Lelouch frowned as he looked at the boy's face, and was surprised to find out that Milly was right. If not for the hair, the two would look like twins. "It isn't a uniform, and if it is, it's the weirdest I've ever seen."

"Where do you think he's from?"

"I'm more interested in who he is. What was he doing here so close to the clubhouse?"

"You think he knows who you are?"

"Maybe, I don't know. What do we do with him?"

"Simple!" Milly regained her teasing grin as she stood up. "We look after him until he's awake to tell us! Oh, and by the way, it's your job to carry him to the infirmary!"

"What?" Lelouch asked, almost in a whining voice. "Why do I have to?"

"You don't have to..." Lelouch's brow twitched when he heard her tone. "Just means I have a talk with your PE teacher." Conceding defeat, Lelouch sighed, running a hand through his black mane and lifting the boy until his back. He was surprised, he felt so light, and from how tightly the clothes stuck to him, he must have had a thin build. Either that, or he hadn't eaten, whichever it was.

With that, the two left for the infirmary, while the boy slept through the whole thing while Lelouch eyed him carefully. Questions could wait for later, he supposed. However, if he knew about his heritage, then he was going to get rid of him, no questions asked.

He couldn't risk Nunnally being put in danger.

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

**Lost Colors -A New Translation-**

When he awoke, he found himself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. It was painted white with a lit dome at the center, illuminating the room itself. The walls were painted tan brown with dark gray, almost black flower designs with a small cabinet filled with medicine sitting against the room, a desk set off to the side near a set of large windows, and unoccupied white beds laying about near the other end of the room.

Sitting beside him was the girl from earlier. Her eyes were aimed downward at the book in her hands, which looked old and worn. Though her fingers covered up the title, he could tell just by the binding and picture that it was "Paradise Lost".

"Where..." he breathed out softly, looking at the girl in wonder. When he spoke, she closed her book and smiled thinly at him, a glint of relief reflected in her eyes. Was she worried about him? Why? She didn't even know who he was. "Ah, you're awake!" she said cheerfully before looking behind her. He couldn't tell who she was talking to because of the curtain, but from the black silhouettes he could see a few people. "Alright everyone, he's conscious."

The figures moved, revealing a few people wearing matching uniforms, among them was the boy with black hair. He just stared at him blankly before the boy folded his arms over his chest and looked at him wearily like he was an unknown variable or something. "Your faces tell us you have no idea where you are, but we're the one who should be asking you the questions." he said in a calm, calculating tone.

The girl shook her head and sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "Ignore Lelouch over there for a moment and tell us about yourself!" she said with a smile, causing both him and the boy named Lelouch to blink and stare at her. He was starting to believe that she must have had something up her sleeve, but he couldn't figure out for the life of him what it was. Lelouch looked at her as if she were making a mistake. "Milly, you can't be serious."

"Oho, but I am, Lulu." Milly replied with a smile before turning back to him. "So, what's your name?" He looked surprised by her question. Out of all things to ask, she was asking for his name? Then again, it did make sense, it was usually the first thing people asked.

Yet, he couldn't remember it. Every time he tried to think, it seemed to slip away from him. What should he tell her? Should he give a fake name? If so, what should he use? If there was a chance that there was someone else using that same name, he couldn't risk it. Even still, he had to think before she spoke again.

Then something came to him. He didn't know why, but he knew the name itself seemed like a good fit. It meant 'liar', which was ironic considering he would be lying to her until he remembered his name, but he also knew it wasn't used all that much due to a certain event, though like everything else, he couldn't remember anything about it.

Mentally nodding to himself, he looked at Milly and told her his name. "Rai... My name is Rai."

"Rai, huh?" Milly said, her smiling broadening. "A rather unique name."

Somehow, he felt a shiver go down his spine. What was she thinking about when she said that? Before he could ask where he was, Lelouch spoke up again. "So, who are you?" He didn't even try to hide his hostility.

Rai thought it was normal, but he couldn't help but feel that there was more to it than just being seen as a possible threat. There was something behind his voice, something oddly familiar, but what? What could he tell them? Sure, it seemed like they were the ones who found him, but how could he trust them?

He took a look at them, and suddenly felt a pang of guilt run through his chest. Why did he doubt them when they looked after him while he was asleep? They didn't know anything about him or why he was even here, and still helped him out.

He decided to trust them and tell them. "I don't know..." he answered Lelouch's question, though his voice had become quiet. The room itself was dead in silence to begin with, so his voice sounded more like a whisper. "I don't remember... anything..." he explained to them, causing eyes to widen in shock. "Nothing about my past or myself... I only remember my name, and that's it..."

"Could it be...amnesia?" one of the others mumbled, his hair chestnut brown, carrying soft green eyes. For some reason, Rai felt a bit calmer seeing him. In contrast to Lelouch, he felt that he could trust him. Lelouch sighed when he heard this, and looked at Rai sadly. Though he still had some hostility, it was still nowhere near what it was before. "If that's the case, wouldn't it be better to hand him to the police?" he suggested reasonably. "They can help him better than we can."

There was logic to that, however upon hearing the word 'police', he immediately felt his body go cold. What would happen if he were handed over to the police? He didn't know why, but he felt that something would happen if he were sent to the authorities.

Whether by luck or misfortune, Milly shot down that idea. "No, I don't think that's a good idea." she said with a mischievous grin. All of a sudden, Rai felt dread at what would come next. "In fact, I have a better one. But, before that, let's introduce ourselves!" She stood up from her seat and twirled around, gripping the hem of her skirt and performing a curtsy, her smile still there. "My name is Milly Ashford, nice to meet you!"

Lelouch sighed again, muttering something incoherent before looking at Rai dead in the eye. "Lelouch Lamperouge."

The boy with the dark blue hair grinned from ear to ear, holding up two fingers in greeting. "Rivalz Cardemonde, nice to meet ya!"

The boy with the brown hair smiled back gently, simply raising his hand. "My name is Suzaku Kururugi, it's a pleasure." Rai noted that his name was different from everyone else.

"Shirley Fenette, it's very nice to meet you!" the girl with the orange-tinted hair smiled brightly.

"Kallen Stadtfeld." the girl with red hair greeted weakly, smiling thinly at him. Rai frowned inwardly, noticing that it seemed as if she were simply acting weak, seeing something burning in her eyes, but chose to ignore it for now. "Hello."

"N-Nina Einstein..." the girl wearing glasses stated shyly, tapping her index fingers together out of nervousness. Despite her demeanor, Rai could see a spark of intelligence behind her eyes. "V-very nice to meet you..."

The last girl caused Rai to wince. She looked the youngest out of everyone here, wearing a pink blouse over a white shirt instead of a school uniform, her light hair falling down to her shoulders gently with a kind smile on her face. However, there were two things that made Rai feel sorry for the poor girl. The first was that she was sitting in a wheelchair with both hands on her lap.

The second was that both of her eyes were closed. "My name is Nunnally Lamperouge." the girl greeted kindly with a bow of her head. "It's nice to meet you, Rai."

Upon seeing the girl, Milly leaned in and whispered in Rai's ear. "That girl is Lelouch's younger sister." she told him with her cheerfully grin still planted on her face. "If you even think about doing something strange to her, Lelouch will kill you... Just so you know~"

Rai sweat dropped at that before she leaned back with a cheerful smile, turning to everyone. "Okay everyone, it's time we give our newest addition to our school a warm welcome, so do be good to him!"

Rai blinked, taking a second to register what she had just said with everyone before his eyes went wide. "Wait, what?"

"Are there any objections?"

"Well-"

"Great!" Milly went past Lelouch, ignoring whatever he had to say as she made her way to the door. "I'm going to tell grandfather about Rai. Place nice, everyone!"

"Wait, Milly-"

She closed the door with finality, leaving everyone in the room dumbfounded. Rai blinked owlishly before turning to Lelouch. Upon seeing the confusion on his face, the black haired boy sighed in exasperation. "When she gets like this, there's no stopping her. Sorry, but looks like your stuck with us."

Strangely, the idea didn't sound so bad to him. Rai allowed himself to smile before looking at everyone, all of them smiling back at him. "Hey, that's the first time I've seen you smile since you woke up!" Shirley noted, causing his eyes to widen again. Had he really smiled for the first time since he woke up?

"You should probably get some sleep." Suzaku suggested to him, speaking from experience. "Come tomorrow, you're gonna need all the energy you can get."

"Ain't that the truth?" Rivalz joked with a grin of his own. Rai took Suzaku's advice and closed his eyes, allowing himself to listen to the cheerful chatter of everyone around him as he fell back into slumber. 'I think I can get used to this...' he thought warmly before falling asleep.

Stage END

Next Time: The Day He Awoke To The World

**A/N:** Hey guys, been a while since I last update, huh? I've been busy and been making new fanfictions, watching new anime's, stuff like that. By the way, as of now, all of R1 is done, so I can get started on R2. I think I only got as far as when Lelouch found out about Rolo's Geass abilities, and that was it. Anyway, my updates will be a bit slower, so be bear with me guys.

Completed at 7/30/2014


	3. Stage 3

**Summary:** A boy who seeks vengeance for the death of his mother, and wishes to create a world for his sister. He wears his face behind a mask of deceit. A boy who wants to change the state of things from within, for the sake of those precious to him. He wields the twin blades of hope. A boy with no past to speak of, and remembers only his name... what does the future hold? Rai-Centric

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion Lost Colors –A New Translation–

**Stage 02: The Day He Awoke To The World**

When Rai opened his eyes, he saw Lelouch standing next to his bed with something in his hands. "Wow, great timing." He said, surprised. "I was just about to wake you up."

"That's nice of you." Rai remarked tiredly, letting out a yawn as he sat up, scratching his scalp before looking what the boy was holding. "What's that?"

"You're school uniform." Lelouch told him, handing it over. "Don't ask me how, but Milly got your measurements and told me to give it to you."

There was a long pause between the two of them, though Lelouch expected as much. Rai turned his head slowly with a disturbed look on his face. "She... got my measurements?"

Lelouch nodded. Rai couldn't help but shiver. He didn't want to think about what Milly did to him in the middle of the night. He tossed the covers off of his bed and stood up, feeling the cold marble floor through his naked feet. Looking down, he saw that he was no longer wearing that straitjacket getup from a few nights ago; rather he was now dressed in a loose cotton shirt with a pair of black slacks that hung a bit around the waist. He looked up at Lelouch with an almost pleading look. "Please don't tell me that she changed my clothes too..."

Lelouch, for the first time since Rai met him, cracked a smile and laughed at that. "Oh no, I changed your clothes. The last thing you need is Milly taking advantage of you naked." For some reason or another, Lelouch shuddered at his own words. "I hope that never happens again."

"What never happens again?" Rai asked curiously, tilting his head. Lelouch gave him this look that said 'You don't want to know' and let the matter drop. Lelouch showed him where the bathroom was so he could change, and closed the door behind him. Rai took the time he was given and stripped himself of his clothes, pulling the shirt over his head and placing it on the bathroom counter. He looked up to see himself in the mirror, and realized that this was the first time he actually looked at himself. His hair was messy and colored light gray with a silver sheen to it, and his eyes a steely cool shade of blue, and his physique was toned, though he lacked the six-pack women usually drooled over.

'Is this... really me?' he wondered as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, folding them up and placing it with his shirt before slipping on his uniform. Despite the fact that he knew for certain that he looked himself in the mirror, he still thought it was odd. His skin was slightly pale, but nowhere near enough to be considered deathly.

When Rai felt a strange sensation go through his body as he was buttoning up his jacket, he felt his right eye begin to burn. Wincing in pain, he turned towards the mirror to see if anything was wrong, and his pain vanished instantly. It had been replaced by shock.

His right eye had gone from steely cool blue to a shimmering red color, but was even more surprising was the bird-like symbol that appeared. It appeared like how one would perceive a bird in mid-flight with their wings curled up for a flap. Needless to say, Rai had no idea what this was. Then he recalled something important, something that he had nearly forgotten. Somehow, it had been spared from his memory loss, yet he still had no idea who granted him this power.

All he really knew about it was that it was called Geass, which granted him something called Absolute Obedience, whatever it was. The feeling subsided within him, and his eye returned to normal, making him sigh in relief before he exited the bathroom, seeing Lelouch waiting for him patiently with his arms crossed. "Ready to go?"

Rai nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

The raven-haired boy smiled and the two exited the room. Along the way, Rai was able to see just what sort of place Ashford Academy was, and he was floored. "Is this really a school?" he asked, incredulous. "This place looks more like a mansion!"

Lelouch chuckled at Rai's remark and replied casually as if the scenery meant nothing to him. "Well, Ashford Academy is a private academy for bright young minds, at least that's how Milly's grandfather put it."

Rai stared at Lelouch with large eyes. "Wait, Milly's grandfather is the Principle?"

"Yeah, and he's also the one who allowed me and Nunnally to stay here, due to our family's... circumstances." Rai noticed how Lelouch hesitated upon the mentioning of his blood, but he chose to let the subject go. It wasn't his place to pry into other people's lives, after all. Especially if they were people he had just come to meet. "And by the way, about Nunnally..."

Rai audibly gulped. "Y-yes?" He hadn't forgotten what Milly told him. When Rai first saw Lelouch, he knew that he screamed danger, and he wasn't willing to find out the reasons why. Thankfully Lelouch shook his head upon seeing his reaction. "Don't worry, it's nothing serious. Rather, I'd like to ask if you wouldn't do anything too... loud."

Rai frowned after he got over his previous dilemma. "Too loud?" he asked. Then he recalled her disabilities and nodded in understanding. "You mean... her hearing?"

Lelouch nodded in response. "Ever since the incident, Nunnally has been very sensitive to hearing. I'd appreciate it if you didn't do anything that would cause any unnecessary problems in the near future.

Rai pretty much knew what he was really saying, and held up his hands in defense. "If I do try something, she'll come running to you, and the next thing I know, I'll be buried six feet under with a few missing limbs." He said with a smile, despite what he had just said. Lelouch looked surprised, but began to crack up. They continued their way to the school, still chatting along the way and greeting any student they came across that said hello to them.

Of course, when they saw Rai, the two could hear the whispers from behind their backs after they replied back.

"Hey, who is that?"

"Dunno, he a new student?"

"Hey, doesn't he look cute?"

"Oh, you think so too?"

"Look at his hair. You think he dyed it?"

"Maybe he's just an old man getting a re-education."

Rai scowled when he heard the last two, but repressed it when Lelouch touched his shoulder. "Just let them gossip," he told him. "It'll fade away soon enough."

Rai nodded and kept his anger in check, though he was a bit irritated. Though he knew how odd his hair color looked, he was pretty sure this was its natural color. Ignoring the stares as they entered the building, Lelouch showed him to the classroom, where their teacher awaited them. He was an odd one right off the bat, wearing a white coat with similar hair to Rai's except with a tint of blue. "Ah, Mr. Lamperouge!" the man greeted jovially with a strange smile. "This is a rarity. You usually appear several minutes late. Might I believe hell as frozen over at last?"

Rai raised an eyebrow and looked at Lelouch, who seemed to take the accusations in stride before the man noticed Rai and leaned forward, his back bent and his eyes staring at the young amnesiac intently. "And who might you be?"

Rai was about to answer, but Lelouch beat him to the punch. "This is Rai, I believe the principle mentioned his 'special circumstances' with the faculty."

The man smiled apologetically as he straightened himself out. "Ah, yes, the young man who appeared at our front doorstep without a clue as to why he was there... quite peculiar." Rai continued to stare at the strange man in front of him. Was... this man sane? Or is he one of those weird and overly enthusiastic people like Milly? "I'm Lloyd Asplund, you're Science teacher for this period."

Still thinking the man was weird, Rai bowed in respect. "It's an honor, Mr. Asplund."

Lloyd developed a strange smile as he leaned in again, a hand at his chin. "Well, aren't you polite? Well, come on. Time to make your debut here at Ashford Academy, young man!" With that, the teacher spun around on his heel and slammed opened the door, walking straight in without even so much as a word.

Rai looked at Lelouch, a finger aimed at the door. "Is he... okay in the head?" he asked, slightly worried. If he had this guy for a teacher; he wasn't really looking forward to the rest of the school year. Lelouch simply just shrugged and said that he was always like that. Sighing at the inevitable, Rai walked in with Lelouch, who strode over to one of the empty desks and took his seat there while the amnesiac walked over to the podium. "Okay then class, allow me to introduce our latest addition for the time being!" Lloyd exclaimed loudly. Rai was beginning to think his smile was glued to his face or something.

He squirmed when everyone's eyes focused on him. The boys were raising eyebrows while the girls had hearts in their eyes (How do they even do that?!). He spotted Lelouch giving a confident grin, Suzaku and Rivalz giving him two thumbs up, and Shirley mouthing 'You got this in the bag!' Taking a deep breath, Rai stepped forward and bowed his head. "Hello. My name is Rai. I'll be in your care for the time being."

"You see, Rai here is currently suffering from amnesia." Lloyd explained in a 'over-the-top' manner. "So until he regains his memories, he'll be staying with us for a while. Now, where to put you..." The moment he said that, several hands shot up in the air, all of which belonging to females, save for Shirley, who looked surprised that all the other females in the room wanted Rai to sit next to him. Rivalz chuckled as he leaned back in his seat, hands behind his head. "Look's like Lelouch is going to have some competition, eh Suzaku?" he asked his desk partner, who nodded in amazement. He knew that Rai had quite the face, but he didn't expect him to be that popular.

"Excuse me, Mr. Asplund?" Lelouch called out as he raised his hand. "Would it be alright if Rai sat here?" Rai offered a silent thank you as he walked over to his new seat when Lloyd gave the OK. He tried his best to ignore the stares and sat down beside Lelouch, who smiled thinly at him. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it eventually."

Rai sighed. "I really hope so..."

And with that, Rai's life at school had begun, for better or for worse...

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

**Lost Colors –A New Translation-**

When class ended, Lelouch and everyone else in the student council showed him around the campus, starting with the cafeteria and moving onward. During the whole thing, Rai got to know everyone in the club. Lelouch apparently had this thing where he would skip class and go out with Rivalz for gambling and betting, his reasons being that he 'wants a challenge'. Shirley was often the one trying to persuade Lelouch out of it, however Rai quickly learned from Milly's teasing that she apparently had a crush on Lelouch, as she called him Lulu instead of his real name. Rivalz himself enjoyed going with Lelouch to challenge arrogant nobles at chess, a game that Lelouch was damn near unbeatable at. Nina was quiet and reserved, shy at the best, either engrossed in a book or typing on her laptop, as if working on some project. Milly was, as Rai learned from Lelouch, the granddaughter of the principle of the school, and formerly of noble status. According to Lelouch, she had several crazy stunts planned every now and then, the most recent being a cat chase, which had stolen an item of personal value to Lelouch. Suzaku attended Ashford thanks to a special acquaintance of his, and is involved in the military, specifically the engineering corp. Kallen was what Rai expected, a frail girl who got sick very easily, though he could see something off about the way she carried herself, he just had no idea what it was. Nunnally was still in middle school, however she was made an honorary member, a 'special position' as Milly put it.

"So, have you gotten your memories back yet?" Rivalz asked as they walked over to the clubhouse, ironically where Rai had collapsed. "Are you some runaway noble? A secret agent on a super special top-secret mission? Oh, oh! Maybe you're a genetically enhanced alien sent to destroy us earthlings, but got bonked on the head and forgot all about it?!"

Rai chuckled, shaking his head. "No, I haven't gotten anything back yet, sadly. Also, one: That seems a bit likely. Two: I sincerely doubt that. And three: Someone's been watching a bit too much anime." Everyone laughed at the jab, making Rivalz give out this pout before he regained his cheery smile.

"So, are we going to have a welcoming party for Rai like we did with Kallen?" Suzaku asked curiously, making Rai look at the group with a tilted head. "Oh, right, forgot to tell you. I guess, apparently, we have this special party that goes on for when we get a new member. For me, it was... different, I guess?"

...All of a sudden, Rai feels dread pouring into him the moment he heard that. 'Good lord, I have entered the mad house...' he silently muttered before laughing rather nervously with some sweat pouring down his face. "S-so, what exactly are you guys planning?" he asked, already fearing the answer.

Thankfully, Lelouch sighed. "Actually, since you came to us in a rather unique fashion, we've decided to post-pone the party. After all, we do have mid-terms coming up, and unlike some of us..." he looked over at Milly, who was putting on the innocent baby face act. "We have to study our butts off so we actually pass."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Lulu~" Milly replied, sticking out her tongue in response, making the Student Council Vice-President cringe and sigh in exasperation. "So then, what will you do for the rest of the day, Rai?"

Realizing that he had just been called upon, Rai blinked and saw that everyone was staring at him expectantly. "W-well, I don't know..." he said, looking down nervously with his fingers fidgeting at the edges of his shirt. "I was hoping to look around the town for a bit after school lets out..."

"That's a great idea." Lelouch nodded, smiling a bit. "It'll give you a lay-out of the city. Just try not to wander too far off, last place you want to end up is the ghettos."

"Ghettos?" Rai parroted, confused.

"Yeah, they're ruined sectors of the city. Basically, when Area 11 got taken over, if people recognized Britannia, they would be allowed to live in the Tokyo Settlement as Honorary Britannians, like me, but if they refused, they would stay in the ghettos." Suzaku explained, however he frowned when he saw the confused and conflicted look on Rai's face. "Eh? What's the matter?"

"Sorry, but... what's Area 11?"

If they didn't know how serious his amnesia was, they certainly did now. Shirley and Rivalz gasped while Milly and Lelouch looked at each other, sharing a worried glance while Suzaku had a serious expression on his face. "Rai, do you know about Japan?" he asked, to which the amnesiac nodded. "Well, when Britannia invaded, they conquered the nation in less than a month, and turned it into a colony. Since it was the eleventh area, it was named Area 11, and the Japanese became Elevens."

When Rai absorbed the knowledge, he felt a strange feeling well up in his chest. He didn't know why, but hearing that made his blood boil. "So, basically, Britannia just decided to force their ideals on people who did absolutely nothing to warrant a war?" he asked almost dangerously, making Suzaku's eyes widen and Lelouch look at him carefully with narrowed eyes. "Bunch of hypocrites..."

"That's a way to get yourself whipped." Rivalz noted, though he was sweating bullets and slowly taking a step back. When Rai had gotten like that, he decided to avoid any possible stray bullet that could come at any second. "But, aren't you Britannian yourself?"

"Actually, now that we think about it..." Shirley realized, placing a fist into her palm, striking a so-called thinking pose. "We don't know what nationality Rai is!"

"Well, Rai does sound like an Eleven name..." Suzaku noted, though he quickly winced when he saw Rai give a small glare at him. "It has two definitions: liar and lightning, though the name itself isn't used that often anymore."

"Just because he has a name that comes from the Japanese culture doesn't mean that he is Japanese." Kallen pointed out, speaking up since they began to show Rai around.

Milly, having been silent all this time, sighed when she felt the heavy atmosphere. "Okay, that's enough you guys!" she said, pumping her fist up and yelling her signature phrase. "GUTS!"

"Guts?" Rai blinked, losing his earlier hostility while noticing that everyone was face-palming in unison. "What does she mean?"

"It means, Rai..." Lelouch sighed tiredly for what seemed like the hundredth time today. "That we're about to be worked to the bone."

And yet, despite all of that, he didn't mind the work that would be imposed on him. 'It's strange... I just got here, and yet...' he flashed a small smile, walking to the clubhouse with everyone, him being a few steps behind them until Rivalz came up from behind and began to push him forward, much to his surprise. 'It feels like... I'm right at home.'

'I really don't care if I'm Britannian or Japanese... I don't want any of these moments to end...'

Stage END

Next Time: The Day He Watched The World Change

**A/N:** Well, I got a page set up for this little fanfic, so if you want to see what themes I have in mind, check it out on the Code Geass fanon wiki. I'll also be posting another story called Code Geass: The Seed of Freedom with a Kira-like Lelouch, with the Strike Freedom, Infinite Justice, and Destiny Gundam involved. I'm putting Mobile Suit Gundam: Lelouch of the Rebellion on hold for now, so you guys have to wait. That aside, I am finally on R2, and finished up episode 6 I think it was. This will probably take me forever, but hey, I ain't complaining. I got all the time in the world.

That aside... I'm freaking happy right now! Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment is coming out this month! I CAN'T WAIT!

Well, this is it! Adios, amigos!

Completed at 8/1/2014


	4. Stage 4

**Summary:** A boy who seeks vengeance for the death of his mother, and wishes to create a world for his sister. He wears his face behind a mask of deceit. A boy who wants to change the state of things from within, for the sake of those precious to him. He wields the twin blades of hope. A boy with no past to speak of, and remembers only his name... what does the future hold? Rai-Centric

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion Lost Colors –A New Translation–

**Stage 03: The Day He Watched The World Change**

Rai smirked in victory as he placed his rook right across from the king, thus bringing the game to an end. "Checkmate."

Rivalz groaned, slumping in his seat with a look of defeat written all over his face. "Ah man, not again!"

Rai chuckled at his newfound friend's despair before he placed the chess pieces back in their original order, knowing full well that Rivalz would declare a rematch. Strangely, it had only been a few days since Rai arrived, and yet he was already fitting in with the other students. However, for some strange reason, whenever he was in class, the girls would all give him this strange look with drool flowing down from their mouths and hearts for irises. And whenever that happened... it totally freaked him out!

"Okay, one more time!" Rivalz declared, a fiery passion (not) burning in his eyes when he noticed that Rai was shifting around uncomfortably. "Eh? Something wrong?"

"They're doing that thing again." Rai muttered, glancing over towards a small group of girls who were ogling him. Rivalz frowned, following his gaze before chuckling in a rather perverted manner. "Sounds like someone's getting their own fan club. Man, Lelouch has some serious competition this year!"

"It's weird is what it is!" Rai argued, flailing his arms around in a childish manner. "They keep looking at me like they want to eat me as if I'm some piece of meat, and it's freaking me out!"

"Eh? That's what's bothering you?" Rivalz blinked, staring at Rai as if he had just sprouted a second head. "Dude, it's because they think you're hot!" This time, it was Rai's turn to blink, confused by what Rivalz was insinuating. The boy berated himself for forgetting that Rai had a rather naive and innocent disposition, probably due to his memories. "They look at you that way because they think you're cute, that work better?"

"C-cute?" Rai flushed, a tinge of pink staining his cheeks. Rivalz couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Milly were here to see this. "They think... I look nice?"

"Meh, that's one way of putting it." the boy shrugged before scowling, aiming an accusing finger. "However, just because you're as popular as Lelouch does not mean you will defeat me at this game! I SHALL NEVER SUBMIT!"

Rai got over his earlier embarrassment and smirked, picking up a pawn. "Oho? Alright then, one more time."

Five minutes later...

"Oh come on! Now I know you're cheating!"

"How am I cheating? Actually, is it even possible to cheat in chess?"

"Yes it is! You are totally reading my mind right now, aren't you?!"

"*sigh* You truly are weird sometimes, you know that, Rivalz?"

At this point in time, Rivalz was wailing about, shouting off at random points that Rai was somehow reading his mind and countering his moves while Rai remained calm and stated on several occasions that Rivalz was strange. A few people had gathered around, all of them amazed at Rai's skills. Though a few believed it was partially because he was playing Rivalz.

"Checkmate." Rai declared, placing his queen at the corner of the board. Rivalz's eyes widened when he saw that a rook, castle, and knight blocked off his escape routes, and even if he managed to slip away, he was directly in his pawn's line of fire. Sighing in defeat, Rivalz knocked over his king.

"And that makes win number 52!" one of the gawkers declared, everyone looking at Rai in amazement. "Unbelievable! You might be as good as Lelouch!"

Rai quirked an eyebrow upon hearing that. "Lelouch plays chess as well?"

"Plays chess?" Rivalz scoffed, once again putting Rai in amazement at how quickly he can come out of his funk. "Hah! Lelouch is practically a GOD at chess! He plays against nobles all the time, and he always wins!"

"Is that so..." Rai muttered, pursing his lips and bringing a hand to his chin. Though Rai had no idea how or why he had knowledge on how to play chess in the first place, he was still able to play like an expert, practically predicting every move Rivalz made. "I'd like go against him sometime..."

"Go against who?"

Speak of the Devil, and the Devil shall appear!

Rai looked over his shoulder to see Lelouch standing there, a look of astonishment written over his face as he scanned the board. "Oh? I didn't know you played chess, Rai."

"I just found out about it myself yesterday." the amnesiac admitted, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Did you want to play as well? I'm afraid that I play against Rivalz any longer, he might lose it."

"Hey!"

"As interesting as that sounds..." Lelouch said sadly. "I'll have to pass. I promised Milly I'd help out with something."

"Another time then."

"Yeah, see you."

With that, Lelouch departed, as well as everyone gathered around. Rivalz chuckled, looking at Rai with amazement. "Challenging Lelouch like that? You got balls, Illusionary Adonis!"

"Illusionary what?" Rai repeated, frowning. Rivalz shrugged his shoulders and explained to him that whenever people looked for him in the classes he was in, he wasn't there, thus granting him the image of a phantom pretty boy. Of course, Rai just groaned and his hand dragged down his face. "Great, more gossip... Don't people talk about anything else?"

"Well, there's always Zero." Rivalz offered. Rai looked curious upon hearing the name and asked, "Zero? Is that the name of a music band or..."

"Oh, right, you weren't here when it happened." Rivalz said sheepishly. "Well, a while back, the former Viceroy of A-er... Japan..." he corrected himself, recalling that when saying the 'forbidden word', Rai would develop a glare that could go head to head with the Reaper himself. "Was killed, they didn't know who it was that killed him. Supposedly, it was Suzaku who did it."

Rai nearly fell out of his seat, and his eyes went wide. "Wait, what? Suzaku?" He didn't believe it. He highly doubted that someone like Suzaku was capable of killing others. Not to mention, the idea of him killing a prince seemed absolutely ludicrous. "As in Suzaku Kururugi? They thought he killed Clovis?"

"Well, that was everyone thought, until suddenly, out of nowhere, this masked guy shows up right in front of the transport that's carrying Suzaku, and tells everyone that he was the one who killed Clovis!" Rai's eyes widened as he listened to Rivalz's speech about the mysterious masked man by the name of Zero. He had to admit, whoever this guy was, he had guts stating that he was the one who killed Clovis in front of everyone, including several military officials. Still, he risked his own life to save Suzaku? Did that mean he knew the Japanese boy personally? Or was there something else? "...and then he grabs Suzaku and gets away, totally unharmed! And the best part is, the Knightmares didn't even try to go after him because Zero threatened one of them!" he barely heard Rivalz concluding the story. "Man, talk about crazy!"

Rai said nothing, rather he felt as if this was something he had to check out personally. "Hey, Rivalz..." he asked. "Do you know if there are any newspapers or video streams about him?"

"Hoho, turned you into a fan, did I?" Rivalz chuckled before stabbing his thumb over his shoulder, pointing towards the library. "They've got a few computers for use, so why not check there?"

Rai nodded, thanking Rivalz and standing up, heading straight for the library. His mind was focused on this Zero character. Something about just seemed to pull him in, whether it was simple curiosity, gaining a newfound figure to look forward to seeing again, or something else entirely, he had no idea.

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

**Lost Colors –A New Translation–**

Lelouch sighed as he ran his fingers through his scalp, the gears in his head whirring around about several things. He had just gotten off the phone with his subordinate Ohgi regarding their meeting in the next week. They would be making a public announcement to the world about their being in Area 11, not as mere freedom fighters, but rather as members of a organization that would uphold the principles of honor and justice. He had taken a few minutes to think about a name of this group before he decided on the Order of the Black Knights, regarding his Zero persona's appearance and standards.

Yes, Lelouch was none other than the masked revolutionary who had instilled the prospect of hope, fear, and awe into the people of Area 11, the man named Zero. However, just like the name he uses when wearing the mask, the name of Lelouch Lamperouge was nothing more than a false identity as well. In truth, he was Lelouch vi Britannia, the eleventh prince of Britannia and the seventeenth heir to the Imperial Throne. Thus, his sister was Nunnally vi Britannia, a princess like Cornelia. The only ones aware of his identity were Milly Ashford and her grandfather, both of which good friends with his mother Marianne before her untimely death. The only other person aware was their maid Sayoko, who was also a kunoichi, and a very dangerous one at that. He knew better than to doubt her skills.

Of course, there were a few complications regarding him and Nunnally. If anyone at school found out about Lelouch and Nunnally's identities as Britannian royalty, then everything he worked so hard for would be tossed down the drain just like that. He created the Zero persona for the sole purpose of creating a world where Nunnally could find happiness, and Suzaku was a key factor in that. He rescued him so that he could protect Nunnally when Sayoko couldn't.

Unfortunately for him, his friend was rather pig-headed. He foolishly believed that he could change the system from within, knowing full well that it was a foolish endeavor, a pipe dream at best. The system would swallow him up, and he would either turn out as corrupted as the rest of them, or dead for even trying.

And then of course, there was also one other problem/headache he had to deal with, in the form of a boy with no memories at all.

"I am... Zero!"

Lelouch stopped, eyes blinking and his ears perking up. That was his voice when he wore the mask, but...

"Sorry, but the show's over, Zero!"

His head turned toward the library. The doors were open, like usual, but strangely there was hardly anyone there. He spotted maybe one or two people, the librarian being one of the two, but he spotted a familiar mass of silver hair at one of the computer's, a video feed shown on the screen with him in his Zero outfit in focus. "Rai?" he called out, startling the boy in the process.

"Don't do that!" he sighed in relief, regaining his posture as he nearly fell out of his chair and sat back up. "What is it?"

"Nothing, but, what are you looking up?" he asked, looking at the screen. As he thought, it showed him in his Zero persona for the first time when he encountered his mother's previous guardian, Jeremiah Gottwald. "Isn't that Zero?" Lelouch asked curiously, wondering why Rai was looking something like this up. Could he have recalled something?

"Yeah, Rivalz mentioned him earlier while we were playing, so I decided to see what all the fuss was about." Rai shrugged before looking back at the screen, a fascinated smile on his face. "And I have to say, he is one hell of a performer."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "Performer?" he asked, wondering why he used that particular term.

"Watch closely." Rai told him placing his right elbow on the table as he replayed specific scenes. "He's practically doing a theatrical presentation. When he appeared to them, he wanted to state to the entire world that he wasn't with the Britannians, if the burning of the flag wasn't already proof enough, and he showed himself as an ally to the Japanese, this being shown when he saved Suzaku."

Lelouch was floored. He had practically hit the nail on the head when it came to motive, right down to the last detail. It appeared that Rai had taken an interest in Zero, had observed what little there was on him, as Lelouch noticed a few open tabs above the video showing newspaper articles with headlines pertaining things like "The Masked Hero of the Elevens" or "The Enemy of Britannia". He had made it a point to show that he wasn't a friend or an ally to Britannia, he'd sooner be made a pawn of the Emperor before that happened, and he wanted to show the world that he was siding with the Japanese, a friend to their cause.

"The only problem I have with this guy is his methods." Rai continued, bringing Lelouch out of his thoughts. "He plays the riskiest cards on the table. While they can pay off big, he's likely to lose everything. That just doesn't sit right with me. He sees his allies as mere pawns, and these are people who've entrusted their lives to Zero, each with different hopes and dreams! And yet he sees them as mere tools!"

If Lelouch hadn't believed Rai was a threat, he certainly did now. 'He's looked into this deeper than I thought.' he noted narrowing his eyes while feeling a strange sensation well up in his left eye. "You might be right on that." 'He managed to narrow down my motives, as well as my intentions, all just by using what little media information was distributed to the public... He's good. Very good... And yet...' He couldn't afford him to get any deeper. All he would need to use is Geass, tell him not to meddle in this any further, hell ignore anything related to Zero, and just continue on with his life.

"But..." Lelouch cancelled out his Geass at the last second when Rai turned to him. "I do agree with his beliefs. Japanese, Elevens, Britannians, Numbers, it doesn't really matter in the end. They're just labels people slapped on each other under the pretext of differentiation. When it comes down to it... you're human."

Upon hearing that, Lelouch's eyes widened, though he couldn't let his shock show. "Hah, that's a pretty deep way of thinking." he said, swallowing the nervous lump in his throat. "But, you do have a point. You ever thought of becoming a politician?"

"No way, that'll be bad for your health." Rai joked before closing out the windows and began shutting down the computer. "Well, I'd better get going. See you later." Lelouch nodded, standing there as he watched the amnesiac leave.

For a while, Lelouch just stood there in silence before he began to give out a quiet snort, then a chuckle, and then a laugh. 'And here I thought I had you all figured out, Rai...' he thought in amusement, his eyes glimmering. 'You fully realize Zero's intentions, and while you do not agree with his methods, you believe in his cause. Not only that, you even go past the norm that people usually see. Perhaps it's because of your lack of memories that you can see the world from a whole other perspective... I wonder...'

'How useful would you be to me in destroying Britannia?'

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

**Lost Colors –A New Translation–**

Rai yawned loudly as he stretched his arm out, his free hand covering his mouth before shaking his head. The day had been rather exhausting, and it wasn't because of the classes. They were actually rather easy, and the concepts easy to grasp, though he did question the true nature of the history of what Britannia gave them.

What tired him out was the work he had been given in the Student Council. The party itself had taken place a few days ago, and according to Rivalz, it was even more insane than Arthur's (the cat that stole Lelouch's personal item) welcoming party. He still shuddered at the mere prospect of what they were forced to wear.

The image of seeing Suzaku dressed up like a female cheerleader and Lelouch in a bride's dress was mortifying, even more than him looking like a busty Chinese woman, which was absolutely humiliating! Milly had even taken pictures of the whole thing! "That woman is the devil..." Rai muttered, feeling more exhausted than before just by thinking of the party. "I swear, she acts like a child... Lelouch was right, I'm gonna need all the Oolong Tea I can get my hands on just to endure her antics!"

Realizing that talking to himself was only going to make him more depressed, Rai sighed and continued walking toward the clubhouse. It was decided that Lelouch was to be his caretaker, as he was the one who found him (though the same could be said for Milly). Of course, Rai didn't want to impose and said he could just find an apartment to live in, however when he and Nunnally played together and made origami, courtesy of a certain maid, Nunnally had practically begged her brother to allow him to stay with them. He could have sworn he saw the puppy dog eyes, her blindness be damned! Though Lelouch was initially against it, Rai knew from everyone in the Student Council that trying to say "no" to Nunnally was damn near impossible. And even if you succeeded, you'd be left with a bitter taste in your mouth.

So, the three lived in under the same roof. Since then, Lelouch began showing Rai around campus and the Settlement, particularly his favorite places to hang out when school was out and when he was skipping class. Of course, Lelouch offered him to go with him for a gambling game against a Britannian noble, but Shirley put her foot down and forbid him from taking Rai anywhere and strangely enough, even Milly joined in... Though she said it was only until he got his memories back, then Lelouch was allowed to take him.

It was while Rai was walking back to his makeshift home that he noticed Kallen standing near the gate, talking to someone. Though he couldn't tell who he was from so far away, he could tell that the man wore a dark brown jacket with a star on the left side and a red headband. They seemed to be engrossed in conversation.

"Kallen?" he called out as he walked toward her. The girl jumped when she heard him and whirled around, suspicion well hidden in her eyes. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah..." she said slowly. The man behind the gate could be seen clearly now, and he was surprised to see that he was of Japanese ethnicity. He had afro-style black hair with the headband keeping it in place. "What is it?"

"Nothing, really." Rai admitted before looking at the man. "Hello, are you Kallen's guardian?"

Kallen nearly did a double take while the man chuckled. "Oh no, just a friend." he said in a friendly tone as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Are you a friend of Kallen's as well?"

"Yes. My name is Rai, it's a pleasure to meet you." The man's features, which seemed to be tense when he called out to Kallen, relaxed and developed a look of sadness in his eyes. "Right, Kallen's talked about you before. I'm very sorry about what happened to you. I hope you find your memories soon. Oh, my name is Kaname Ohgi, by the way."

"And it's very nice to meet you, mister Ohgi." Rai smiled back, taking the man by surprise, even Kallen looked a bit shocked. "What? Just because I'm a Britannian student doesn't mean I'm like the rest of those heartless bastards, except for everyone back in the Student Council."

"Then... you don't have a problem with Ohgi being Eleven?" Kallen frowned, only to recoil when Rai developed a look of annoyance and sighed in a manner akin to his current expression.

"Okay, first of all, the name Eleven is something Britannia just slapped on them simply because they lost the war. I prefer calling them Japanese, and I'd like it if you didn't call them that. Seriously, Britannia's just full of hypocrites... eh, no offense Kallen."

For some reason, while Ohgi had a look of complete and utter shock on his face, most likely because this was coming from a boy who was possibly Britannian, Kallen developed a genuine smile, not like the seemingly false one she wore around campus. "None taken."

"Calling us by our true name... Heh, you're just like Kallen described: one of a kind." Ohgi chuckled. "I'm really glad there are people like you here, Rai."

Said amnesiac's cheeks flushed as he scratched his cheek in embarrassment, thus leaving Kallen and Ohgi to laugh before the man departed, saying goodbye to the two. Kallen gave her farewells as well, making her way back home while Rai looked up at the sky, which was now tinted dark orange.

'This world...' he thought strangely, his face losing its warmth as he spun around on his heel sharply and walked back toward the clubhouse where Nunnally and Lelouch were waiting for him. 'The people of Britannia... The sky...'

'This place... it's lost its colors.'

Stage END

Next Time: The Day He Saw The New World

**A/N:** Well, next chapter is probably gonna be another character development, so don't expect anything just yet! Also, depending on how I feel, I might have Seed of Rebellion's next chapter up soon!

Well, that's all for now! See ya!

Completed at 8/2/2014


	5. Stage 5

**Summary:** A boy who seeks vengeance for the death of his mother, and wishes to create a world for his sister. He wears his face behind a mask of deceit. A boy who wants to change the state of things from within, for the sake of those precious to him. He wields the twin blades of hope. A boy with no past to speak of, and remembers only his name... what does the future hold? Rai-Centric

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion Lost Colors –A New Translation–

**Stage 04: The Day He Saw The New World**

"A trip?" Lelouch, Suzaku, Rivalz, and Rai asked in complete unison while staring at Milly with cocked heads.

Today marked the third day of Rai's being here at Ashford Academy, and he had become quite popular amongst the students in such a short amount of time. Like Rivalz had said during their chess game from yesterday, the women had looked for him shortly after his classes were over, and due to the amount of time he spent for Student Council activities, he was quickly make known as a hard worker by Milly and Lelouch, which slammed him with a bit more work, but he didn't complain. The only times he did was when people were missing (i.e. Lelouch, Rivalz, Kallen, etc...) and was throttled with more work than he could handle.

And in that time, somehow in some way, shape, or form, Nunnally had received the impression that Rai was quite younger than what he was, and he just didn't have the heart to tell her that he was a year younger than her brother. Because of this, he became her unofficial younger brother figure, and could have sworn he caught Lelouch snickering. Rai would have snapped at him if he weren't so shocked at the look of genuine surprise and understanding in his eyes. While Lelouch may act like a smug, lazy git every now and then, he truly was a kind and honest person, and had fully accepted him.

And while on the subject of Lelouch, he seemed to have lost his cold behavior and started acting more friendly towards Rai, though he could swear he had an ulterior motive for it, he just couldn't see what Lelouch had to gain. Well, either way, he didn't mind getting to know him better.

Especially if it meant going against him in a chess game. Ever since he found out about Lelouch's skills in chess, he had been dying to play against him.

"Yup, that's right!" Milly nodded strongly, holding up her index finger while her face contained its trademark mischievous grin. Dread and worry instantly crawled into the four boys' beings, thinking 'Oh boy, here we go' in complete unison. "In about two days, we're heading to Lake Kawaguchi!"

Instantly, Suzaku's eyes lit up and looked at Lelouch. "Lake Kawaguchi... I remember that place. Those were crazy times, eh Lelouch?" he asked with a small smirk, causing Lelouch to sigh as he leaned back in his chair, head facing the ceiling. "More like hectic. Lady Kaguya was certifiably insane without question."

'Lady Kaguya?' Rai thought, the name sparking something in his head. He recalled hearing that name somewhere before, but repressed it for the time being. From the way the two sounded, they had been friends for quite a long time, however Rai wasn't really surprised about it. Even when he first met the two, he saw how close they were, especially when he learned from Nunnally that Suzaku was a childhood friend of theirs. Backing this up was on the first day of school when he saw Lelouch tug at his collar shortly after leaving the classroom, Suzaku seeing the gesture and following behind him. Rai knew it was bad manners, but he followed them up to the rooftop and saw the two talking together fondly, as if they had known each other for a quite a while, recalling happy and fond memories.

Though he had no memory, he couldn't help but feel jealous, wondering what sort of feeling that was. "I've already gotten Nina and Shirley hooked in! What about you guys?" he heard Milly ask them.

"Nah, I got a call from my boss saying he wants me to work that day." Rivalz apologized, scratching the back of his head. Rai knew he was probably screaming out in frustration in the back of his head, hoping he could have gotten a strike of fortune with Milly.

"I didn't know you had a job, Rivalz." Rai said, surprised. From the way Rivalz acted, he was sure that he didn't have high enough grades to get a part time job.

"Eh, I work as a bartender. When we graduate, I'll treat you guys! I made this really cool cocktail, it's called the "Shirley Templar!"" Rivalz spoke with pride, a wide grin on his face while Shirley, who had been sitting off at the corner typing on the computer, blinked when she registered the drink's name, and spun around on the chair.

"Of course there's also the Milly-Willy Shake, don't want to try that one unless you want to run to the bathroom and stay in there for a full hour."

'Too much information, Rivalz.' Rai thought; sweat dropping while noticing a small giggle escaping Milly's mouth with a strange smile on her face.

"Then there's the Einstein Mary, the customers have been having thought a lot lately, mostly all the financial bigwigs though."

Nina's face developed a twinge of pink, her fingers coming to a full on halt.

"My second personal favorite is the Kururugi Screwdriver. That one has been all the rage for the past couple of weeks, mostly the female patrons have been asking for that one."

Lelouch snickered when he saw Suzaku's face adopt a whole new, never before seen shade of red.

"And last but absolutely and definitely not least, the all-time favorite and currently the highest-ranking drink in the Luxurious Paradise bar is the Lamperouge Special!"

Lelouch spluttered indignantly, causing everyone to laugh at his expense while glaring daggers at Rivalz, holding his hands up in defense.

And that was when Rai noticed something. "Eh? No drinks named after me and Arthur?" he asked, giving a mock pout before taking the cat's paws in both hands. "Guess we're both the odd one's out, eh Arthur?"

"Meow." Arthur responded, as if agreeing with a tinge of disappoint, if that was eve possible for a cat. Rivalz sweat dropped along with everyone else.

"W-well... I-I'll try to think of something..."

"So, who else is going on this trip?" Milly continued on, deciding to change the subject as it had been derailed from their current conversation from earlier. "Suzaku? Lelouch?"

The brunette shook his head apologetically. "Sorry, miss president, but I have work too. Something about a new Knightmare project." Rai didn't miss the gleam of interest in Lelouch's purple orbs.

"Sorry, but I have to look after Nunnally." Lelouch said in a disappointed manner, scratching the back of his head. "Sayoko said that it seems like she's coming down with the flu."

"That's a lie and you know it" was what Rai wanted to say, but when he recalled that he was talking to Milly, he knew better than to say something. If Rai had learned anything about Milly, it was that she was devil incarnate, and that was all he had to say on the matter.

"And what about you Rai?"

Said amnesiac stopped what he was doing and looked over his shoulder, giving the idea some thought. "A trip to a hotel..." he muttered, thinking of its advantages. He only really got to see the Tokyo Settlement, but that was really it. He hadn't regained any memories yet, so staying here wouldn't really do him any good. "Alright, but what about Kallen?"

"Unfortunately, she'll be absent for the remainder of the week I'm afraid." Milly sighed. "Her health's been failing again, so she really didn't have much of a choice." Rai frowned inwardly. This was the seventh time she had to skip school. It wasn't possible for her to be that sick, was it? How could that even be possible?

'Something strange is going on, I know it...'

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

**Lost Colors –A New Translation–**

It was dark outside, nearly pitch black so hardly anyone could see. Of course, this was what allowed Kallen to sneak out of the house, her stepmother and father believing that she had already gone to sleep. As she expected, a few other members had already been gathered in the makeshift hideout, which was just a simple warehouse for the time being. It had been just a few hours since their latest job, but it wasn't anything big in her opinion.

According to Ohgi, they would be receiving a new base of operations in about two days; their leader was still working out the kinks. Of course, many people were still skeptical about their new leader, but Kallen was not. She had seen what he was capable of, she had seen what he could do. In a span of just a few days, she had come to admire and idolize the man who wore the mask that symbolized hope for the people of Japan.

Yes, their leader was none other than Zero.

Currently, Kallen was standing outside the warehouse, walking up to Zero from behind, though she knew he was expecting her. She still found his appearance to be slightly intimidating, a regal figure draped in a black cloak with a fine purple suit beneath it, and a dignified black mask with a purple orb at the center. "You want to speak with me, Zero?" Kallen asked.

Zero nodded and turned back towards the port, the sea painted eerie black as if stained with ink. **"I've found a potential candidate to join our cause, though I'd like know your opinion on him."** Zero said, his voice still sounding so familiar to her, and yet at the same time, so strange. **"What do you think about that young man named Rai?"**

Kallen blinked. She hadn't expected him to know about him. "Well, I really don't know..." Kallen said, taking her place next to him. She felt her face tinge pink when she saw how he stood at least nearly a full head over her, his posture calm and confident, looking every bit of a king. "He lost his memories, and he's Britannian, but he is very kind and caring about his friends. He's very good at chess from what I've seen from his matches with Rivalz, but he really naive, almost like a lost child... and yet..."

"**And yet?"**

"I don't think he is Britannian at all." Zero frowned underneath his mask as Kallen looked at him. "A few days ago, he accidentally saw me and Ohgi talking together, but thankfully he didn't know what we were discussing and assumed Ohgi was my guardian."

"**And you think that he is not Britannian because...?"**

"Because, he has never once called us 'Elevens'." Kallen informed him. "It's practically become a forbidden word around him. He always calls us Japanese, and even refers to Area 11 as Japan. I also overheard him saying that it doesn't matter who you are. Britannian, Japanese, or any other nationality, he thinks of you as a human being."

"**I see your point."** Zero nodded in understanding. **"Truth be told, I learned of him only a few short days ago, and yet he's already caught my interest."**

"In his case, the feeling is mutual." Kallen smiled a little, wondering how he was going to react. "I heard from my friend in the Student Council that he's become very interested in you. He was looking at a video he found online when you saved Suzaku Kururugi."

"**I see..."** Zero mumbled, a hand coming to his 'chin'. **"Because of his lack of memories, he can see the world from another perspective than others. If he is Britannian, he is certainly the most unique I've ever heard."**

"Zero, if you don't mind me asking... How did you find out about him?"

That had actually earned her a chuckle from the masked revolutionary as he turned to face her. **"Did you really think I would even consider letting some stranger I know nothing about try to get close to one of my subordinates?"** he asked as if he found it to be the most amusing thing. **"And to answer your question, I learned about it from a contact at your school. You know him as Lelouch, I believe."**

"Lelouch?" Kallen spluttered, eyes blinking rapidly in disbelief. "Lelouch Lamperouge?"

"**The very same. He and I are old friends, and believe me when I say this, Kallen Kouzuki, that man would want nothing more than to see Britannia burn to the ground."** His voice had become steely and cold with an icy edge; it was so cold that Kallen found herself shuddering and slightly recoiling away from him. **"Do you know how it is that his younger sister had lost the ability to see and walk?"**

Kallen shook her head. She had always wondered what had happened, and had even asked Lelouch himself, but she learned the hard way that the subject was extremely taboo.

"**The one who placed her in that cripple state... was a fellow Britannian."**

Kallen literally felt her blood run cold, her eyes wide, and her mouth hanging open. A Britannian did that to Nunnally? Sweet, innocent, and pure little Nunnally who had done nothing and couldn't even hurt a fly? Someone had done that to a beautiful girl like her? "H-How..."

"**The reason why Lelouch supports me is because I swore to him that I would make his dream a reality, to destroy Britannia and not leave behind a single trace of its existence. Though he himself is of Britannian blood, he has seen how cruel and wicked his 'people' are." **Kallen did not miss how he spat the word out with such disdain. **"Also, there is another reason."**

Kallen frowned. What other reason could Lelouch want to see his former home burn? Had they done something even more horrible to him? Something even worse than what they had done to Nunnally? **"There are not very many people who know about this, but before the late Empress of Britannia, Marianne, was married to Charles zi Britannia, her maiden name was Lamperouge."** Kallen's eyes became as wide as saucers. Either she really needed to clean her ears out, or did Zero just tell her that Lelouch and Nunnally were... **"Since there are few people aware of this, the public has absolutely no idea that the two siblings are in truth Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia, the last remaining heirs to the vi Britannia bloodline."**

"B-but why would Lelouch-" she tried to form the words, but Zero cut her off with a tone of anger. His voice cut through hers like a hot knife cutting through butter.

"**Because the man he once called his father allowed Marianne vi Britannia to die."** Zero told her, his voice gaining a feral edge as he spoke with a venomous tongue. **"He allowed his own wife to die at the hands of his own people, and refused to do anything about it. He didn't even so much as demand who it was that murdered her. And, as if showing the world what a true monster he was, after his own son had accused him of this fact and told him right then and there, in front of everyone in that room that he forfeited all rights to the Imperial Throne, Charles zi Britannia disowned Lelouch and exiled both him and his sister to Japan, meant to be used as mere political hostages. Does this show you what sort of man the Emperor is?"**

Kallen was speechless. If she had any words, they were forever silenced. She could hardly believe what she had just heard with her own ears. She didn't even think such cruelty was possible... and yet...

'Oh, Lelouch...'

Meanwhile, Zero himself was deep in his own thoughts as he walked away from Kallen, considering business done for the night and told Kallen to tell the others it was okay for the others to return home. 'I wonder why it is I told her all of that...' Lelouch vi Britannia wondered deeply, furrowing his brow. 'I've never told anyone that story, not even Milly. I had only told her about mine and Nunnally's situation, about how our mother was killed in front of us.'

It was then that Lelouch thought of a certain silverette. 'Hah, of course...' he chuckled, slipping off his mask and stripping into his casual clothes. 'Ever since I met him, I've been more open... Nunnally loves him like she loves me; a sibling, and everyone in the Student Council give him their trust without hesitation, despite not knowing anything about him... He truly is a mystery. He arrives with no memory of his past, and yet he can change everything...'

'**Whenever I'm around Rai, I feel as if I'm with you... He's like the younger brother that I've never had before."**

Lelouch smiled thinly as he placed his Zero mask in the briefcase and walked back towards the school, musing about that unaccounted variable. Of course, as much as he trusted Rai, he seemed to have a rather keen eye... a bit too keen. He had found C.C. sneaking into his room earlier in the day, and while Lelouch had managed to convince Rai that no one was in there, he was still sweating bullets. And if that wasn't enough, Rai had found them again, and he was sure that the amnesiac had recognized her by her green hair.

'I need to keep an eye out for Rai. If he finds about me being Zero, who knows what will happen.' he grimaced. While he knew Geass was the perfect answer, even he had to admit how monstrous this power was. It robbed a person of their free will, forcing them to commit acts that should never do, no matter what the order was. 'And I need to keep a better eye on C.C. That woman is more trouble than she is worth...'

Lelouch sighed. He was sure that this week was going to be anything but easy, especially considering that, in two days time, the Black Knights would be making their debut...

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

**Lost Colors -A New Translation-**

Rai groaned as he rubbed his aching shoulders, his mind probably an internal mess right about now. "The amount of paperwork was ungodly..." he whimpered, anime-style tears running down his cheeks as he recalled the torture Milly had put him through during break. He could have sworn the table swayed from how gigantic that mountain of paperwork was. "Dammit all Lelouch, why did you have to be absent?!"

The day had gone by like usual, however much to Rai's displeasure, Lelouch was absent and was saddled with more work than he wanted. The piles of paper was absolutely enormous, it was the last thing he wanted to see. He had even begun to have nightmares of such things!

Currently, he was wandering through a sea of people in the Tokyo Settlement, mostly grabbing supplies for dinner. Ever since he had come under the care of the Lamperouge siblings, he wanted to earn his keep and helped the maid, Sayoko he believed her name was, in whatever chores she had asked him to do. Today was just one of the usual chores: grab supplies for dinner and help make it. It was also in that particular chore that everyone in the Student Council learned that Rai was an amazing cook. Just about anything he made tasted heavenly, so much so that he could have sworn Nina had nearly fainted with her cheeks tinged red after saying how wonderful it tasted. Personally, he thought it was a bit average, but hey, everyone had their own opinions.

Of course, once this little talent was revealed, Milly joked about that if he cooked special meals for her every day, she considered calling off the engagement between her and Lloyd to date Rai. This came around mostly because Rai had taken it upon himself to make special lunches for everyone, his way of saying thanks for everything they had done for him.

"Okay, now what do I need to buy...?" Rai muttered to himself as he took out a small slip of paper that Sayoko gave him on his way out. "Some cabbages, carrots, tomatoes, potatoes..."

As he was mumbling to himself, trying to memorize everything, Rai's eyes looked up back to their normal level, and all of a sudden his body began to ache. A searing pain stretched through his head, his eye burning and irritated. He was nearly sent down to his knees, his teeth clattering harshly against one another, grinding to the point where they threatened to break. Every morsel in his body was shaking.

The cause of it all was her.

She was standing not far from where he was, right in front of a store containing an advertisement from Pizza Hut placed on the glass window. She was dressed casually, a small jacket with dark tights and a hat on her head. Her hair was colored mint green while her eyes were an unusual shade of orange, almost the color of gold.

And this was not the first time Rai had seen her. The first time he encountered her was on his first day at Ashford Academy, near the middle of the night. Sleep had eluded him, so he decided to wander about and enjoy the starry sky when he heard splashing coming from the swimming pool. She was floating upwards, and briefly looked at him. That look alone made his eyes feel itchy, and yet, not.

The second time he saw her was shortly after he caught sight of her inside the clubhouse where he and the Lamperouge siblings were staying yesterday with a box of pizza in her hands, a delivery man from Pizza Hut greeting her casually as if she were a familiar face before leaving. Rai questioned the man and learned that she was a regular customer, but since he didn't know her name, she was famously known as the 'Pizza Girl', as all she was known to eat was pizza. After trying to see her again, he caught her heading into Lelouch's room, but before he could enter, Lelouch stopped him. He insisted that Rai was hallucinating from all the work Milly saddled him with (and would have actually believed it if not for the feeling he felt in his body and eye) and showed him inside his room, only to find that the girl was nowhere.

And now here she was again, as if mocking him with her presence. It was when she noticed him that she stood upright, having bent down to get a better look at the ad. Their eyes met, and the feeling in Rai worsened. What on Earth was wrong with him? Why was he feeling this way just from looking at her? He knew already that this was definitely NOT what love felt like, no, this feeling was something else entirely.

It was almost as if... he was afraid of her.

The girl gave him a strange look, as if judging him, before she turned and began to walk away. The feeling in Rai did not waver, if at all anything, it was becoming worse. "W-wait!" Ignoring the sea of people and trying his best to avoid bumping into someone, Rai took off after her, determined to get answers. Why was it that, whenever she was around him, his body would begin to malfunction? Who was she? Does she know about him? Is she friends with Lelouch and the others? All of these questions were spinning around in his head as he chased after her.

He didn't know how far he had run, or how fast he was going. Everything was just focused on that girl, though Rai got the distinct feeling that she was leading him. By the time he had felt his legs about to give out underneath him any second, and his lungs burning, he saw that he was in a subway station. Strangely, there weren't any people here.

"W-where did she go...?" Rai muttered, taking giant gulps of air. How far had he run off just to chase after her? More importantly, where in the hell was she? His body still writhed in pain, though at this point just about every part of him was numb from all that running, and sweat was pouring down his forehead.

He looked around wildly, as if expecting her to be around somewhere. Behind a pillar or standing on the tracks maybe, but none of these places held her figure. It was as if she had disappeared? But, how was that possible? Each time he had nearly lost sight of her from around a corner, he caught her figure from taking the same turn. It was like she ran quickly when out of his line of sight, and then resumed walking when reaching a nearby corner.

Rai could still feel the pain in his body, his skull throbbing against his head like it was begging to be set free from his flesh. He was forced down to one knee, his hand clutching at his eye, which still continued to burn. 'W-what's wrong with me... Why am I hurting so much?!'

"So, you followed me here, did you?"

Rai's throat when dry when he looked up shakily to see the girl standing there, just a few feet from him with her hands at her sides, her head tilted as if questioning his actions. Why was she staring at him like that? Had she expected him to follow her? Was that why she had him cornered?

She took a step forward.

Instantly, unspeakable terror washed over Rai like a tidal wave the size of Britannia, his body shaking like a leaf and his eyes wide in horror. He had no idea why he was so afraid of this woman; she had done nothing to provoke this reaction, much less anything that would make him so fearful of her. He didn't know what possessed him to do so, but a terrified scream was ripped out from his throat.

He wanted her away from him! He didn't want her to be in his presence!

"**Get Out Of My Sight!"**

The moment those words fell from his lips, he felt his entire right eye burn like fire, yet it no longer felt irritated. Instead, it felt... relieved, for a lack of better term. His body stopped trembling, his head no longer ached, and his unexplained fear of this woman vanished as if it was never there to begin with. He felt something leave him, and go to someone else, like it was transferred over.

It took a moment for Rai to realize that he had just used the power he was given. He didn't know how he got it or why, all he knew was that, if anyone heard his voice, they would obey him without question. He didn't know how it worked or why, he just knew how to use it.

"Interesting..."

When Rai's senses returned to him, he looked up to see the girl standing there, her arms folded over her chest while her eyes crinkled in amusement, and her lips curved into a mysterious smile. His eyes widened at her presence. That was impossible, she wasn't supposed to be here! She should have followed that order to leave!

As if reading his thoughts, the girl shook her head. "Unfortunately, your Geass doesn't work on me." Rai frowned inwardly. Geass... the name itself sounded familiar, as if he heard the name somewhere before. "Still, I didn't think you would have the same power as his..." he heard her mumble, a hand coming to her chin. "No, it's not quite... It's still Absolute Obedience, but yours is activated through voice, not eye contact... Interesting."

Rai slowly stood up, his legs a bit shaky. He was grateful that he didn't feel so... tortured... right now. It was like that one command had relieved him of all of his pain and suffering that he felt from her. "U-um..."

"C.C."

Rai blinked. "Eh?"

"Don't 'eh' me." the girl said with an irritated tone. "That's my name. It's C.C."

"O-okay..." He found the name itself to be strange. Who in their right mind would name their daughter C.C.? It just didn't make any sense! "You said something about my power... You called it Geass, right? What is that? Why was I granted that power?"

C.C.'s eyes widened, a look of surprise on her face before it faded into a neutral expression. "I see... so you truly have lost your memories." Wait, how did she know about that?! Does she know something about him?! C.C. spun around on her foot and began walking away, leaving Rai in a state of confusion before stopping, looking over her shoulder. "If you want to know more, meet me behind the clubhouse whenever you feel like it."

With that, she resumed her stride. Rai's confusion was left unanswered, but the biggest question in his mind was also the loudest, sounding off repeatedly like a broken record.

'Who in the hell was that woman?'

Stage END

Next Time: The Day A Knight Was Born

Completed at 8/5/2014


	6. Stage 6

**Summary:** A boy who seeks vengeance for the death of his mother, and wishes to create a world for his sister. He wears his face behind a mask of deceit. A boy who wants to change the state of things from within, for the sake of those precious to him. He wields the twin blades of hope. A boy with no past to speak of, and remembers only his name... what does the future hold? Rai-Centric

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion Lost Colors –A New Translation–

**Stage 05: The Day A Knight Was Born**

'It'll be fun, she says! It will be like an adventure, she says! You might regain your memories, she says!' Rai scowled deeply, glaring at the people in front of him with fury on the likes of which he never knew existed. 'Note to self: Never trust Milly Ashford ever again!'

The trip to Lake Kawaguchi had started out smoothly at first; sitting in a car with three lovely girls was probably something that most men would kill for, especially men like Rivalz. However, those happy moments came to an end only a few hours ago, as now every Britannian in the hotel was rounded up in a single room, all of them huddled up close to each other. Milly and Shirley were comforting a trembling Nina, who held her shaking frame with her scrawny arms. It was during the few days Rai spent at Ashford that Nina had a fear of Japanese due to a traumatic experience in the past when she had somehow wandered into the ghettos.

And now, several Japanese stood before them, all but one of them, likely the leader, holding rifles in their hands while the leader was holding a katana in his hands. All of them what looked like a green military uniform with metal shoulder plating and leather boots. The leader was somewhat short with a red collar, dark stubble along the lower half of his face, and his hair slicked back.

It didn't take a genius, or an amnesiac, to know that the people before them were the JLF: The Japan Liberation Front. There were an all-Japanese group, and from what Rai had learned to get a better grasp on the current world he was in, their aim was simply to restore Japan to its former glory rather than defeat Britannia, as Zero desired.

The leader spoke up, his voice staunch and cold, as if being in a Britannian's presence was enough to disgust him. Rai immediately wanted to punch him right then and there for the way he was leering at them all, especially at his friends. "I am Kusakabe of the Japan Liberation Front, and the stand we're taking is for the freedom of Japan and our countrymen. Even though you are not soldiers, you are still Britannians!" the man stated to them.

Rai gritted his teeth, his hands balling into clenched fists. 'Freedom of your country and people my ass!' he thought angrily. 'You're acting no better than terrorists!'

"You are the ones who rule and oppress us. Sit still, be quiet, and you will be fine. Of course, if you choose to oppress us..." He didn't finish his sentence, and he didn't need to. All he did was unsheathe the sword in his hands half-way, the sound of metal scraping against the scabbard causing Rai to wince, but his anger didn't fade away in the slightest.

'Wouldn't I give to kick these bastards in the face!' he scowled deeper, keeping his eyes on the soldiers as if scanning for possible flaws in their stance, fighting style, strategy, and weaponry. 'There's gotta be a way to deal with them!'

Meanwhile, elsewhere...

Lelouch was livid, his fingers curled deeply into his palms as he glared at the screen. It showed several Britannians, including Milly and everyone else she managed to get on the trip, inside of a dark room with JLF members holding rifles. 'Now they've gone and done it...' he growled, fury beginning to build up. While it was true that he wanted nothing more than to destroy Britannia, he was not willing to sacrifice innocent lives, especially the lives of people who had nothing to do with this country in the first place. All they were guilty of was moving into Japan shortly after it was declared a Britannian colony. At first, he was contemplating whether or not to intervene, to show the world the Black Knights' power.

However, that was before he recalled that his friends in the Student Council were on that trip, and their faces were shown. Lelouch couldn't help but smile underneath his mask at how defiant Rai looked, his steely blue eyes burning with anger. He would definitely make an excellent addition once he managed to convince him to join.

But before that, he had to rescue everyone. Since Cornelia was present at the scene, he knew very well that she would probably forfeit the lives of everyone their, all for the sake of preserving her foolish pride, however that was when he noticed that Cornelia hadn't responded to their demands yet.

And then everything became clear when he spotted a familiar head of pink hair in the crowd, with a few people huddled around her protectively, some, he noticed, with handguns strapped to their waists. 'So that's why...' he mused, chuckling. 'Just like me in a situation where Nunnally's life was put at risk, Cornelia is hesitating to throw their lives away because Euphie's is at risk as well.' Well, at least she retained one good quality about her, so he guessed that was good thing.

"So, you're making your move?" Lelouch looked over his shoulder to see C.C. sitting atop the railing, her arms holding a giant orange abomination called Cheese-kun with her usual expressionless face. "Do you mind if I ask why it is you chose that particular name?"

"**Which do you mean?"** Lelouch asked curiously. **"Zero? Or the Black Knights?"**

"Both."

"**The name 'Zero' is like the number itself. It is empty, it holds nothing within. However, that is exactly what gives it strength. Think of it as a wild card: you have absolutely no idea what card it will be. This grants it a hold over others, having infinite possibilities."** Lelouch explained to her, a whimsical smile on his face. **"As for the Black Knights, it comes from an old fairy tale."**

"I assume you're referring to the story of King Arthur?" C.C. asked with a small smile on her face, something that was rather rare for her.

"**Indeed. The nameless Black Knight was by far the fiercest out of all of his fellow warriors in the Knights of the Round Table. He cared little for race, or religion, or country, or territory, or power. He strove for justice, and believed that people should follow only a single law in this world: to do that which is just."**

"And let me guess, you would consider yourself to be King Arthur, with those who stand at your side to be the Black Knight?"

"**I do not think of myself to be a king, C.C. Rather, I prefer to be the one who will deliver judgment to this world, with Geass as my sword, and the Black Knights as my shield."**

"Ah, is that so?" C.C. said, a bit surprised he would phrase it like that. Then again, she could somewhat understand why he wouldn't think of himself to be like a king, lest he turn out like his father, the Emperor of Britannia. "So then, where does that boy Rai fit into all of this? You seem very eager to get your hands on him."

Lelouch gave a dark smile as he handed her a piece of paper. **"That is test result from a blood sample I managed to steal from him. The results were... quite interesting."** C.C. raised an eyebrow and looked at the paper, and her eyes widened. **"Out of all the possibilities I had thought of, I never once considered that one particular outcome. He truly is one of a kind."**

C.C. smiled inwardly. She only knew about the boy's abilities and Geass, but she had never learned anything about his upbringing or his heritage. Still, to learn something like this was certainly an interesting turn of events. "The surprises keep coming, don't they?" she mused before handing the paper back to Lelouch. "By the way, I know you tell me to never the clubhouse, but I met with Rai yesterday."

As C.C. expected, Lelouch whirled around on her, his eyes glaring deeply at her from behind his mask. **"You did what?"**

"Oh relax, I didn't tell him anything." C.C. shrugged him off before smirking. "Besides, it was a good thing. After all, as cautious as you are, I'm sure you would want to be aware of anyone else that had the power of Geass, right?"

Lelouch's anger faded, rather it was now replaced by surprise and disbelief. **"He has Geass?"** he asked, his body tensing. **"Were you-"**

"No, there are others who bear the power to grant Geass besides myself." C.C. cut him off. "But, there is something you should know. Geass manifests differently for each person, and it is mostly based off of people's desires and longings. An example would be my last contractor: he was abandoned by his family at birth, and had always wondered what would make a person think of doing such a thing. The result was that his Geass, Absolute Thought, allowed him to read the minds of people around him."

"**I assume this power has a drawback?"** he questioned, raising an eyebrow. He had considered that there were other people with the power of Geass, but even still, to confirm it was still surprising either way.

C.C. nodded in response, a brief flash of regret splashing over her butter yellow eyes. "With each use, Geass grows in power. Eventually, if the user's will or resolution wavers, they develop a sort of Runaway Geass. Think of it as a machine without an off switch. You can't deactivate your Geass, so in his case, he's forced to listen to the thoughts of every person within a five-hundred meter radius around him until he either kills the one who granted him the power of Geass, thus stripping them of their Code and becoming one who can grant Geass to others himself, or he dies, whichever comes first."

Lelouch grimaced. That indeed sounded like a harsh punishment, he would probably be driven mad up to that point if he had to listen to the thoughts of everyone around him at such a long range. **"And what of Rai's Geass?"**

For some reason, C.C. smiled strangely. "Absolute Obedience." Lelouch's eyes widened. That was his Geass?! But, that was the same as his own! "However, it is very different from yours. While you require direct eye contact, his power is limited to the sound of his voice.

"**His voice?"**

"Yes, and as I'm sure you can guess, it's drawback is that he himself is affected by whatever order he gives, unless he was already affected by an order. People with a hearing defect are immune, and the limit of his power is basically anyone within earshot. Since his power is activated via audio, he can't use recordings of use something that amplifies his voice like a megaphone or a Knightmare. It affects the nervous system, like yours, but that's as much as I know."

Lelouch's eyes didn't return to their narrowed state until his features relaxed, though his mouth curved and a chuckle escaped his lips. **"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. He truly is one of a kind..."** he said with excitement and amusement, his thoughts focusing on the boy named Rai once again. He understood his view on Britannia: tyrants who ruled and made conquest across lands just for the sake of power. He possessed the same power: he could make others bend to his will.

In other words, Rai was a chess piece he had to get his hands on. If he could grab Suzaku as well, then he had covered all of his bases.

As if reading his thoughts, C.C. giggled, hugging the strange overgrown doll named Cheese-kun tighter with a small, wistful smile. "He would have to be. After all, he is..."

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

**Lost Colors -A New Translation-**

Rai looked over at Nina. Her body wasn't shaking as badly as much as it was before earlier, as Milly and Shirley were huddled close to her, the blonde's arms wrapped around her trembling frame while Shirley had her hands wrapped around hers. It was times like these that Rai felt helpless, unable to do anything while being looked down upon as if he were an ant in comparison to greater beings.

He hated that feeling. He hated the JLF for holding them hostage for their so-called stand for 'freedom'. They didn't understand that the past can never be brought back, it was impossible to restore Japan to its former glory, and even then, would people accept it? Could they even try to bring back what they once called their true homeland when it had been bled dry and trampled upon by their rulers?

Rai glared at any JLF soldiers his eyes found, and his scowl grew deeper as he tried to find any holes in their security. 'Two from the back, both armed with a pistol...' he narrowed his eyes at their stance, build, and weaponry. 'Both of them are there to grab any hostages and threaten to kill them if one of us tries something. There's two more, one on each side of the room, both of them holding a rifle. On the chance we do try something, they'll gun us down.' Then his eyes came to the front, his eyes boring into the man who strode past him. 'He guards the door. If we were to take him out, the guards on the sides would shoot at us. If we took him hostage, then the two at the back would do the same with other hostages. Unless you were a soldier yourself, you wouldn't agree to those terms, especially if you were self-centered.'

He didn't know how or why he had such knowledge and thinking in the first place, and right now, he couldn't care less. He had to get everyone out of here, even if it meant he had to take a bullet. However, even as he tried to form possibilities and plans, he still couldn't find one that didn't have a single hostage being killed in the crossfire. He couldn't stop trying though, there HAD to be a solution around here somewhere!

It was when the guard walked past Nina that things had gotten out of hand. When Nina looked up and looked at his face, she recoiled in fear and her hands began to shake terribly. "A-an E-eleven..." That had obviously been enough to anger the guard, as his face turned red with rage and the muzzle of his gun aimed at her.

And that was when something snapped in Rai. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Faster than he thought possible, Rai shot forward and delivered a hard strike to the guard's abdomen, followed by a kick to the leg. It was bent at an unnatural angle, forcing him down to his knee. He didn't even see the amnesiac's knee coming towards his face.

The shin was enough to bash in the guard's nose, a loud crack hanging in the air along with a thud. The guards whirled around on him instantly, and the door behind him slammed open, reveal two more guards, both of them with shotguns.

However, this did nothing to quell the rage. It was rage Rai had never felt, and all of it was aimed at the JLF. When he saw the gun aimed at Nina, he tossed caution and his welfare right out the window and acted. "If you come near one of my friends, I swear, I'll kill you!" Rai screamed at them with unbridled hate.

The guards recoiled, and a few of them took a step back. Nina looked shocked, and it was understandable. Someone who she hadn't even known for even a week had just risked his own life to save her, Milly, and Shirley, knowing full well that he would be shot in the process. For some reason, the guards didn't shoot him, probably because his threat had landed an impact on them, the grips on their weapons thinning.

However, one guard regained his senses and aimed the gun at his forehead. Rai didn't even so much as flinch, in fact his glare became even more deadly, steely eyes meeting cold ones. Nina could feel her body going cold when she saw the man's finger slowly began to pull the trigger-

"That is enough! You will stop this madness this instant!"

Everyone's attention quickly shifted towards the back of the room. Standing up was a beautiful young girl with bright pink hair and shining green eyes, wearing casual clothes with a pair of sunglasses over her eyes and a brown cap over her head. Despite the situation, she didn't even look the least bit afraid of the JLF soldiers.

"Who the hell you think you are girly?!" one of the soldiers snarled at her, aiming his gun when he faltered at the girl's remark.

"I am Euphemia li Britannia, and I demand you take me to see Sir Kusakabe this instant!"

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

**Lost Colors -A New Translation-**

Suzaku grit his teeth as his hands gripped the controls tightly. "Why aren't we being deployed?" he murmured, though he already heard the answer before. All he could do was sit and wait inside the cockpit, staring at the monitor with heavy eyes. It was only about thirty minutes ago that a man had been dropped from the top of the hotel, and he couldn't do anything.

Suzaku looked at the small photograph that was taped to the side of the cockpit. It was small, but it was lively and full of meaning. It wasn't anything special, but it was so lively at the same time. It was a picture of everyone in the student council at Ashford Academy.

The ever-shy Nina hiding somewhat behind everyone in the picture, but with a smile that betrayed her nature. Shirley stood with her arm hooked around Lelouch's, the other stretched forward and holding up a peace sign while the raven-haired prince, for the first time, had a smile, no matter how smile it was. Milly and Rivalz stood next to each other, the boy trying to hook his arm around Milly, only for the girl to stomp on his foot the exact moment the picture was taken, her teasing grin present. Suzaku himself stood in the picture, his best smile at the ready, and his hand on Nunnally's shoulder, her own smile able to brighten up the entire room.

However, at the center, was the boy who had truly begun to change things. Rai looked so out of place, a look of bewilderment and confusion present while everyone stood around him with smiles, the kindest Suzaku had ever seen. Ever since Rai had showed up, everyone in the Council had changed in some form or another. Hell, if the proof that Nunnally had saw Rai as a brother of sorts was any indication. It never ceased to amaze Suzaku how Lelouch accepted the fact that Rai was now technically his younger brother, though to Nunnally he was even younger, as he was so different that anyone he had met. He had never met anyone who could have changed people's hearts and have them accept one another so easily.

And it was all the more reason why Suzaku had to save them. In a few short days, Rai had become a precious person, and he would be damned if he ever let anyone dear to him die right in front of his eyes.

'If I can't save even a single person, then how can I become the Knight of One?' Suzaku asked himself so quietly; he hadn't even heard himself speak. If anyone in the Student Council-

God forbid, if Rai had died... how would he explain it to everyone? Moreover, how could he explain it to Nunnally?

He pushed the thought out of his head desperately. Now wasn't the time to be thinking such things, especially not at such an important time. The Sub-Viceroy was inside the building, and it would not be long before things would get out of hand. Any second now, the JLF would most likely be contacting the Britannians and informing them that they had her in their custody.

He didn't know why, but for some reason, the grip on the control sticks became tighter. Why was he so pensive about this? He knew it wasn't just because she was royalty, or that she saw him as a friend of sorts, so why did he feel so angry about the thought? Was it because Rai was involved?

He looked at the monitor, and then his eyes widened. "Oh no. Oh, God, please no..." He kept repeating it like a mantra, over and over, wanting to look away, but his eyes refused to. He could see two JLF soldiers shoving a young man forward, wearing a plain blue hoodie over a white shirt and black slacks, a mess of silver atop his head. "No, no, no, no!"

"Suzaku? Suzaku, what's wrong?!" Cecile shouted, running over to his side and looking over his shoulder. "Wait, who is that?!"

Without even thinking, Suzaku whipped around and had practically shouted at Cornelia, the third princess of Britannia. "My Lady, please, allow me to go in!"

"That is a negative, Warrant Officer." Cornelia said sternly, her eyes narrowing dangerously at him. "We cannot go in, especially with the circumstances. Besides, that boy is of-"

"That boy is my friend!" Suzaku cut her off angrily. "Are you telling me I should watch him die?!"

"Sad to say, yes, you are."

"**BULLSHIT!"**

That outburst had caused everyone in the room to step back, especially Cornelia. Darlton and Guilford looked at the boy as if he were mad, Cecile out of astonishment, and Lloyd in wonder. However, the most prominent was the look of shock on Cornelia's face, as she had never once in her life heard someone talk back to her, especially with such emotion.

Suzaku's eyes were burning, his teeth grinding harshly against each other. "I don't give a damn if I get kicked out of the military, and I sure as hell don't give a damn if I get executed for it! I absolute refuse to watch Rai get killed when he hasn't learned a single damned thing about his past!"

Just when Suzaku was about to slam the ignition key into the slot and go straight for Rai, something else had beaten him to the punch. What was hidden underneath the tarp had somehow gotten into a similar launching position as the Lancelot had, and then shot out from the gate, and straight towards where Rai was. "W-what the..." one of the tech members gaped, seeing something white and blue going full throttle towards the hotel, showing no signs of slowing down.

"Who the hell got inside of it?!" another member shouted. "It's not even ready for deployment!"

Lloyd looked on in wonder, a hand at his chin before looking at Cecile. "Cecile, open up the sync rate please." The woman stared at him, confused before doing as she was told, punching in a few keys before a screen came up with a percentage.

It showed "No Sync Rate Available, Devicer Not Present".

"H-how is that even possible?!" one of Cornelia's guards asked, bewildered as he saw the screen from over Lloyd's shoulder. "A machine cannot operate without a Devicer inside to operate it!"

Suzaku blinked, not even sure as to understand what was going on before looking at the screen. When he caught a glimpse of the Knightmare that was underneath the tarp, his eyes widened and turned to Lloyd. "I-is that what I...?!"

"Yep." the Pudding Earl smiled with cunning unlike any other. "It's specs are slightly lower than that of the Lancelot, but make no mistake, Warrant Officer Kururugi, it is still, for all intents and purposes, the only true equal to it's sibling unit."

"Earl Asplund..." said Engineer turned to Cornelia, who was glaring at him. She wasn't made aware that the A.S.E.E.C had more than one unit currently in development, so it was understandable why she was angry. "Care to explain what just took off without anyone inside to operate it?"

"That, dear Viceroy..." Lloyd said with a giant, satisfactory grin. "Was none other than the sister of our beloved white knight: the Lancelot Club!"

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

**Lost Colors -A New Translation-**

Rai continued to glare at the JSF soldiers, even as felt his feet slip off the edge and the wind fiercely lap at his clothes. Despite the fact that the princess had given herself up to protect him, the guards still wanted to make an example of him and dragged him up toward the roof. He wasn't beaten down like a dog, but he could tell by the look in their eyes that they sure as hell wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp.

He wondered if this was how he was going to die. He continued to glare up at the guards, despite the fact that he was probably about only a few miles away from slamming to the ground and being reduced to a bloody pancake. He hadn't regained a single memory, but at the same time, he had made so many wonderful ones, no matter how crazy and trivial they seemed. He had met the most wonderful, the most precious people on the face of this planet, people he would gladly kill for.

Nina, the ever quiet bookworm who indulged herself on her laptop twenty-four seven.

Shirley, the klutz who had a Britannia sized crush on a certain raven-haired boy.

Rivalz, the joker of the group who failed in his attempts to get Milly to like him.

Suzaku, the kind and gentle boy who wanted to change the system for the better.

Milly, the mischievous president who procrastinated in everything she did, but genuinely cared for her friends.

Nunnally, the crippled girl who had come to see Rai not as a friend or some stranger, but as a sibling, despite the fact that he knew so little about himself.

And finally, the lazy, smug, and arrogant git Lelouch, who prided himself in his strengths, and yet, just from his posture to his acts, Rai knew that deep down, Lelouch would go to the depths of Hell just to protect the people he loved.

Their faces flashed by in his mind, some in more awkward situations, but in each and every one, Rai was smiling to his heart's content. In truth, Rai didn't care if he got his memories back. In fact, there was a part of him that wished his memories never returned, lest they be something horrific enough to make him feel ashamed for trying to live out such a life at Ashford Academy with his friends.

And yet, was he really going to die like this?

Could he accept his death here, knowing how much it would sadden everyone?

Was he really just going to let himself go out like this, without even living his life to the fullest?!

"No, I won't die... I refuse to die!" he screamed over the fierce winds, his body twisting forward and aimed at the ground. He could see a clearing now, in a patch of trees with branches stretched out thinly.

"I want... I want... I want..."

It came closer and closer...

"**I WANT TO LIVE!"**

And then, lo and behold, the entire world came to a complete and utter halt. The winds had stopped lapping against him, and he didn't feel like he was falling anymore. Had he splattered against the ground? But, wait, why did his skin feel cold? And more importantly, what was this smooth surface he was on? Had he landed on something?

Rai realized that he had shut his eyes tightly, and opened them. The sight was enough to make his breath hitch. He was sitting atop a giant metal hand, which belonged to a giant white and blue body. He could see the feet smashed against the side of the hotel as if using it as leverage, and slash harkens impaled deeply into the building's foundations. He looked up, and his eyes widened even further, and his breath came to a full on halt.

What was staring back at him was by far the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

Stage END

Next Time: The Day The Knight Brandished His Sword

**A/N:** I have no excuse other than the fact that I have been a lazy mofo and like my mother, procrastinated and could not even dare to look at my computer, mostly out of shame. Sorry if this chapter came late, I have no excuse once again. GOMENOSAI!

Anyway, next chapter, we get to see Rai and all of his awesomeness! Also, what did you guys think about Suzaku's outburst? I admit, a little out of character for him, but Rai has made a great impact in everyone at Ashford Academy, as such, he is very well liked and cherished by everyone, partially because of his amnesia. Anyway, the Lancelot Club has awakened at last! I can't help it! "Rebel 1, ACTION!"

Completed at 8/10/2014


	7. Stage 7

**Summary:** A boy who seeks vengeance for the death of his mother, and wishes to create a world for his sister. He wears his face behind a mask of deceit. A boy who wants to change the state of things from within, for the sake of those precious to him. He wields the twin blades of hope. A boy with no past to speak of, and remembers only his name... what does the future hold? Rai-Centric

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion Lost Colors –A New Translation–

**Stage 06: The Day The Knight Brandished His Sword**

**[Begin COLORS]**

Rai didn't dare blink. His eyes were as large as the biggest dinner plates in the world, and his jaw was literally hanging open, wide enough to fit a whole cow inside of it. He couldn't look away from what his blue eyes had locked on.

He was in the palm of a Knightmare, and it was unlike anything Rai had ever seen. It's body was white with blue trims and sharp, steely green eyes, the cockpit located sharply on its back with a pair of broad shoulders and two handles at its sides, most likely blades. However, the most prominent feature about the machine was the blue horn on its forehead.

"Beautiful" was the only thing that came tumbling down Rai's mouth before he realized something: the cockpit was open, and no one was inside of it. "Wait, are you telling me this thing's moving on its own?!"

He didn't get an answer as he quickly ducked down, a barrage of bullets slamming against the Knightmare's body. These bullets, however, were from ordinary rifles, and easily bounced off the machine's armor plating. However, Rai knew that this peace was not going to last for long, spotting what looked like dark colored Sutherland with a unique head heading straight for them.

'Wait, how did I know that it was a Sutherland? I've never seen a Knightmare before until-'

Then, a stream of information slammed itself into Rai's head. Strategies, tactics, warfare, and weaponry, Knightmares: everything involving war had suddenly popped into his head. It was as if thinking that one single line that a shard of his memory had returned. He looked back at the Knightmare, the one holding him in its palm. "Are you... telling me to get in?"

The Knightmare didn't respond, but Rai could have sworn he saw a glint pass through its eye. Rai looked back up at the building, the images of his friends' faces running through his head again before his face became stern and his jaw locked tightly. As if sensing his determination, the Knightmare's hand moved upward toward the cockpit. "Huh." Rai noted as he slipped into the seat, the hatch sliding straight in. "Doesn't look any different than a Gloucester."

The sensation was so familiar to him, and he couldn't help but take a deep breath, his body becoming lax in the seat while the grip on the controls tightened. The cool air, the feeling of the machine's hum, and the handles that controlled the warrior... it was so nostalgic. 'I wonder if I've piloted a Knightmare before all of this...' he wondered before he punched in a few keys on instinct and twisted the ignition key. He wondered if someone had left it there on purpose.

The screen went from black to white, showing a motto before the name of the machine appeared before him. "Lancelot... Club..." The name rolled off his tongue smoothly, and possessed a strange, yet welcoming ring to it. "Okay then..." Rai took a deep breath once more before he glared hard through the monitor at the incoming modified Sutherlands. He didn't know why the words fell out like they had, but for some reason, it felt right.

"Rai in Lancelot Club, heading out!"

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

**Lost Colors -A New Translation-**

"L-Lloyd, take a look at this!" The Pudding Earl raised an eyebrow as he moved next to Cecile, his eyes still focused on the Lancelot Club, which was hanging off the side of the building via slash harkens. He still had no idea how or why his beloved machine moved without a pilot, but when he recalled that silver haired boy that was in the process of being shoved off the roof, he wondered if it was because of him that the Club suddenly activated.

'Now that I think about it, Rakshata mentioned a theory that, in the presence of certain individuals, a Knightmare could somehow activate on its own to seek out its destined Devicer...' Lloyd thought, recalling the thesis that his Indian colleague gave years ago. 'In a way, it's very much like Suzaku... As far as we know, he's the only person that can use the Lancelot.'

"What is it, Cecile?" he asked, however he quickly frowned when he saw the look of utter astonishment, shock, and disbelief written across her face, a shaky finger pointed at the computer monitor. Wondering what had her so startled, he took a look at the screen.

Lloyd's glasses threatened to fall off his face, and his jaw hit the floor.

"Is this accurate?!" he shouted without thinking. This caught the attention of everyone in the room, including Cornelia. "Don't tell that friend of Suzaku's is inside the Club?!"

"Wait, Rai's in there?!" Suzaku immediately jumped out of the cockpit and ran over to where the two were. A small crowd had already gathered around them, all with similar looks. The brunette Devicer pushed his way through the crowd, and his eyes went wide as soon as he saw what was on the monitor.

Rai was inside the Lancelot Club... and he was taking down Burai's in no time flat! However, what truly shocked him was...

"A-a 100% sync rate...?"

Lloyd's shock disappeared, and was replaced by the biggest grin Suzaku had seen yet. "Well, I dare say that we've just found our next Devicer, wouldn't you agree, Miss Cecile?" the Engineer asked with enthusiasm while Cornelia and Lloyd's assistant stared at the man as if he were nuts. "What? Don't tell me you want a fabulous young man with that level of talent to slip out of your hands, Viceroy. After all, who knows? He just might be able to help us retrieve Lady Euphemia!"

Suzaku tuned out their conversation. He stared at the image of Rai in the cockpit, who's eyes were fixed ahead of him, staring the enemy down and moving the Lancelot Club in an expert fashion, using maneuvers that not even an Ace Pilot could pull off.

'Rai, have you...' Suzaku's eyes widened in realization. 'Have you regained your memories? Is that how you can pilot a Knightmare when you've had no training experience at all?'

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

**Lost Colors -A New Translation-**

Rai had no idea he knew this language, but...

"Kisama...!" he roared out in perfect Japanese, the MVS blade in his right hand, or rather the Club's right hand, slicing through the armored plating like a hot knife cutting through butter. It didn't hit the cockpit, but the large container did eject, probably before the Knightmare exploded into tiny pieces.

Rai wasn't willing to stop there, his eyes continued to glare hard at the Burai that came at him, a Stun Tonfa ready to knock him down. Rai didn't how it was possible, but he could "see" the movements of the enemy before they ever made contact, far before the enemy ever made contact. His senses had been cranked up to eleven, his hearing far above what he believed to be possible. He could hear the pilot's cursing at him, all in complete and fluent Japanese.

Before the Stun Tonfa had even touched the Club's body, Rai maneuvered it into a crouched position and delivered a leg sweep, the Burai being knocked off balance. Before it had touched the ground, Rai shot forward and allowed the MVS to cut through it all, even past the cockpit. The entire upper torso was cut in half, straight down the middle before it exploded into a cloud of flames.

Three more enemy Burai's came, however Rai saw that these ones were smarter than their last two companions. One had a gun at the ready; the other had its arms crossed over its chest as if mocking him with arrogance, and the third holding a missile launcher. Rai didn't why he was grinning, but he soon realized it was because a plan was already beginning to formulate in his head. His eyes narrowed down at the few trees in the area. He could use them to his advantage, both as weapons and cover.

As the Burai with the firearm began to let loose on the Club, the one holding the missile launcher was getting into position and locking on to his target. Rai wasn't going to let him as he dashed into a thicket of trees, thus obscuring their view. However, it wouldn't work for long. He recalled a peculiar feature about the Knightmare Frames, a very annoying one.

The Autonomous Armored Knight was a machine that could truly turn the tide of the battle, but what made it so terrifying was the 'sonar' feature equipped into its body. It wasn't like underwater sonar that used the vibrations in the water; rather this one relied on sound waves and the vibrations in the air itself. One could tell when it was using the sonar feature when a part of its body either popped open or shot up like a piston. It was called the factsphere, a crucial piece in the Knightmare's design.

In the Burai's case, the head split open into four parts, revealing a hemisphere within with multi-colored rings spreading outward like a ripple on a body of water. Rai bobbed and weaved between trees, evading gunfire while keeping an eye on the Burai with the rocket launcher. If he could just make it around the large cedar tree...

As soon as he saw the missile launcher prepped up and ready, Rai bit his lip and scowled, his grip on the controls becoming harder. "C'mon Lancelot, just a little more!" he spoke, eyes going cold as he felt tactics flooding into his brain once again. The machine, as if reading his thoughts, ducked further down into the woods, not even slowing down in the slightest as the missile was launched. Rai felt as if his body had gone into autopilot, and controlled the Lancelot Club to whole other level.

The slash harkens shot from the hips and impaled themselves into a large tree, probably one of the biggest in the whole area. However, instead of the weapons retracting, the wires reeled their owner in, the feet leaving the ground. The missile missed its mark, blasting off a tree instead of a Knightmare. Using the newfound momentum, Rai disengaged the slash harkens and regained his footing, the Club leaning forward as it moved to its shoulders.

And that was when a pair of twin blades emerged from behind. As soon as the beautiful white Knightmare removed them for their 'sheathes', the blades glittered and became blood red, extending somewhat in height. Rai could feel more information flooding into his head as he closed in quickly on the Burai's, their weapons locked onto him.

However, they didn't even stand a chance in hell as the Club kicked itself high into the air, its body twirling around as it performed something that, if Suzaku were here to see it, he would be proud, for the amnesiac had just done a recreation of his infamous backspin kick. The heel slammed into the Burai with the missile launcher, crashing it into its companion with the rifle. As soon as the Club was back on the ground, Rai twirled it's body around, now facing the commanding Burai who could only look on in 'disbelief' at seeing two of its comrades fall so easily before it saw Rai jam both of the blades, MVS if he remembers correctly, into its shoulders.

"You're THROUGH!" Rai screamed out as the Club's hands let go of the blades, only to raise up its arms and slam down, grabbing the hilt of the MVS blades once again and tearing them downward through the Burai. He watched as the Burai fell down, its body exploding.

**[End COLORS]**

Rai had killed someone, he knew that. He had killed several out of anger and rage for the JLF taking his friends hostage like that. And yet... he felt nothing. No sadness, no grief, no regret for taking someone's life. They had families, he figured. They had people who were waiting for them back home, with smiles at the ready from the moment they walked through the front door.

He had taken them away from their loved ones: mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, sons, daughters... so why didn't he feel anything?

It was that thought that seemed to scare him the most, a hand coming to his chest and clutching the fabric of his shirt tightly, a grimace splashed against his mug. "Why..." he muttered, looking at the ground before looking at the two Burai's he had knocked down. One had already ejected, the other had a piece of debris jammed into the cockpit, killing the Devicer within. "I killed them with these hands... so why don't I feel anything?"

As he pondered this, the monitor above the screen in front of him came to life, revealing the familiar face of Lloyd Asplund, except wearing something akin to a military lab coat rather than his traditional brown one. "Why hello there, Rai my boy!" the possibly insane science teacher greeted with his usual jovial smile. "You know, I wish you had told me you could pilot a Knightmare to such a beautiful extent! Otherwise, I would have given you the Club instead of it coming to you!"

"P-Professor Lloyd?" Rai blinked, unsure as to why someone from Ashford had this frequency... not that he even knew much about it in the first place. "What are you doing-"

"Rai, are you okay?!" Rai blinked again when Lloyd was practically shoved out of the way to reveal a distressed Suzaku, dressed in a white bodysuit of some kind with a black torso and golden trims, a red earpiece located to the left side. "Did you get your memories back?!"

'Is that the first thing he asks?' Rai sweat dropped before realizing that his friend's question was actually meaningful. Until he actually saw the Lancelot Club, he never knew how to pilot a Knightmare, and yet he could control one as if he were an ace pilot. Perhaps it was natural for him to ask that.

However...

"Wait, Suzaku?!" Rai leaned in, disbelief and surprise written all over. "What are you doing here?! And why are you wearing that monstrosity?!"

"I'll have you know that suit he is wearing is his pilot suit for when he pilots the Lancelot, thank you!" Lloyd cut in from behind, his head popping over Suzaku's shoulder. "He's actually a pilot here at Camelot!"

Rai, at that point, had so many questions; he wasn't sure which one to ask first. He knew Suzaku was in the military, but he said that he was a member of the Engineering Division, regarding Knightmares; he never said one thing about being a pilot. And why was Lloyd in the military too? Before he could ask any questions, however, Suzaku and Lloyd looked over their shoulders and stepped out of the way.

Rai immediately felt his face burn up as a woman stepped into the frame, and she was probably one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She wore a elegant red military outfit with gold high collars and a cravat at the neck, her light purple hair stretching down to her shoulders. However, when he saw her eyes, he straightened himself up and steeled himself.

She held the eyes of a military commander, and the qualities of nobility. Whoever she was, making her angry was probably not the best thing to do.

"Young man..." the woman stated carefully, eyeing him as if he were a threat. "I have so many questions to ask, however I'll cut straight to the point. What is your name and rank?"

"My name is Rai." he answered instantly. "As for rank, I am unsure what you mean."

"Do not play me for a fool, boy. I have seen only a few people who can control a Knightmare to such a level. I will ask again, what is your rank?"

Rai looked down at his legs before answering. "I... don't know. I remember nothing but my name, and yet, I can remember other things... How to pilot a Knightmare, how to create strategies, how to scatter the enemy..." He bit his lip. "And how to kill someone."

The woman closed her eyes for a moment, as if absorbing the information before opening them again. "Very well. You'll receive coordinates, head straight toward them and await further orders. As much as I would like to ask more, time is of the essence, and this is a delicate manner. You were among the hostages, yes?"

"Yes."

"Did you see a woman among the crowd surrounded by others? They would have been dressed like security detail or something akin to that."

Rai searched his memories for a woman fitting that description, and it wasn't hard to know who she was referring to. "Do you mean Princess Euphemia li Britannia?"

The woman's eyes widened, and panic came across her face. "She exposed herself?!"

Rai sunk back in his seat, sweat beginning to pour down his face. This woman was dangerous to all sorts of levels, and he wasn't about to find out how creative she could be. "Y-yes, I was about to be shot when she revealed herself and demanded to be taken to General Kusakabe. Afterwards, I was dragged to the roof and thrown off when the Knightmare saved me."

"Dammit all..." the woman scowled, face palming. "What are you think, Euphy?"

Rai raised an eyebrow, wondering who she was exactly. From the way she called the Sub-Viceroy by that name, she must have been very close to her. Perhaps she was a member of the royal guard, or her knight. However, when he looked closer at the woman, he could see some familiar traits that belonged to the princess that had tried to save him from being killed.

And then it hit him. He promptly froze and straightened himself out again, his body going stiff. "P-Princess Cornelia, ma'am!" he stuttered out, face going pale. Great, the woman he addressed in a rather disapproving manner was one of the most powerful people in all of Britannia! "Forgive me for my manners!"

"Skip the formalities, Warrant Officer." Cornelia said with a hint of annoyance, however Rai was confused as to why she had just called him that. "As of now, you'll temporarily act as a soldier of Britannia. Head to these coordinates and await further instructions. We must retrieve Euphemia li Britannia at all costs. Do you understand this?"

"Yes, your Highness!" Rai said, nodding as his fingers scrambled across the keyboard that appeared from the left side of the wall. Instantly, the larger monitor became a map, likely of the surrounding area with a red dot located across a nearby bridge.

"Good." With that, the communication was cut off. Rai breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that he had been holding his breath for a long deal of time before he slipped the keyboard back into the side before his hands fell on the controls of the Lancelot Club. The machine obeyed his commands and made its move across the bridge, ignoring the crimson tainted clouds behind it.

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

**Lost Colors -A New Translation-**

Kusakabe was anything but a patient man, nor a calm one. Ever since the day that former Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi committed suicide, the pride of Japan had dwindled down to nothing but a shadow of its former self. His brothers and sisters had long forgotten who they truly were, and it was all because of Britannia. It was for that reason why he and so many others joined the Japan Liberation Front, to free his country from this curse that had made Japan lose its former glory.

Currently, in his current office so to speak, he stared out the window, having watched the new Knightmare easily dispatch Burai after Burai so easily as if it were a reaper. However, what confused him was the fact that it had appeared in the first place. It showed up right when that white haired Britannian was thrown off, and from what he saw, the boy was probably inside the cockpit with the pilot. However, why risk the life of so many of their fellow countrymen for one boy? Did the pilot have some sort of attachment to him? Or perhaps he was a high-ranking noble that they couldn't afford to lose?

As he continued to wonder what reasons Britannia had for saving a child, the door to his 'office' was slammed open, revealing one of his comrades. His face was a mix of both disbelief and excitement, beads of sweat rolling down his face and his uniform sticking to his skin tightly. "G-General Kusakabe!" the man had all but shouted, stepping quickly into the room and closing the door behind him. "One of the hostages we're holding was Euphemia li Britannia!"

Immediately, Kusakabe spun around on his heel, eyes wide and mouth agape. "Are you certain of this?!" he shouted. "Is it some imposter?!"

"No sir, she's indeed the Sub-Viceroy!" the man quickly nodded. "And that's not all! We received a message requesting your presence!"

"From who?"

His excitement and thrill only grew when he heard the name... the name that had rung out to the ears of every man fighting for Japan. "It's from Zero!"

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

**Lost Colors -A New Translation-**

As soon as the Lancelot Club rested against its respective hangar, the cockpit slid open with a hiss, releasing the clammy and warm air before Rai could finally breathe in the fresh cold air. As soon as he stood up, he was yanked out of the cockpit with a yelp, and was spun around so fast it made him dizzy before he was finally let go. The whole world was spinning around him, so much so that he had swirls in his eyes.

"Welcome back, prodigal son!" he heard Lloyd's voice ring out in his ears as he fell, only to be caught by a pair of familiar lanky arms. As his dizziness subsided, he looked up to see Suzaku looking at him in relief, helping him back up to his feet. "Congratulations for becoming a dog of the military, so to speak! By the way, how was the Lancelot Club, my dear boy?"

"E-eh?" Rai stuttered, looking back at the Club. "Its..." He figured there wasn't any need to sugarcoat it at this point. "It's absolutely beautiful. I don't think I've seen anything as impressive as this."

Lloyd developed by far the biggest grin Rai had ever seen, in fact it was so large it seemed like it was about to break the man's face. "Thank you for that! No wonder you had a 100% sync rate! We really lucked out, didn't we Cecile?"

Realizing that someone other than Suzaku and Lloyd was present, Rai looked to his right to see a woman dressed in a brown military uniform standing off to the side, probably around her early twenties. Her hair was colored dark blue, cut straight at the chin. He noticed that the woman, Cecile, seemed to be annoyed with Lloyd's statement as she huffed, her hands touching her hips. "Lloyd, he just got inside a Knightmare, killed members of the JLF, returned in a short amount of time, and was just made a soldier on the spot! And he's the same age as Suzaku! I am pretty sure he'd rather be at home than be fighting!"

Rai chuckled awkwardly before looking at Suzaku, who was rather amused by the sight. "Is this... normal?"

Suzaku shrugged his shoulders, as if the question was expected of him. "Yeah." His casual manner died down in an instant as Suzaku looked at Rai in concern. "Never mind that, are you okay? Did you regain your memories? Was that how you were able to pilot a Knightmare?"

"Honestly? I've got no idea." Rai sighed dejectedly as he leaned against the metal railing of the hangar bay. "When I saw the Club holding me in its hand, information just... flowed into my head. I knew how to pilot a Knightmare somehow, I knew how to cripple the enemy, hell I knew how to lead a battalion!"

"Really?" Suzaku asked, surprised by this information. "Maybe you were a soldier? You definitely acted like it back there. By the way, nice backspin kick you pulled off." Rai blushed heavily when he heard that, seeing as how he got the idea from watching a sparring match between Suzaku and a member of the martial arts club. "It took me a month before I could actually pull it off, and yet you did it on your first try! And in a Knightmare, no less!"

"H-hey, c'mon! I'm sure anyone could have pulled it off!"

Suzaku laughed at that comment, his concern and worry gone, now replaced by relief and joy. "Whatever. Still... it's good to see your okay. If you had died..." Suzaku grimaced heavily, his eyes having a certain feeling that Rai knew he had seen somewhere before. "I... I'm not sure what I would tell the others. God forbid, I don't even know what I would tell Nunnally if it actually happened."

"Hey, don't write me off just yet." Rai smiled back, reassuring his friend with a smile before his face became serious. "Milly and the others are still trapped. Let's focus on saving them for now."

"And Princess Euphemia as well." Suzaku added with a nod. "The Viceroy is thinking of a way to get her out of there as we speak. After that, we charge in and rescue the hostages."

Rai smiled brightly, looking at the banter between the annoyed Cecile and the innocent looking Lloyd. "Yeah. Man, I can't wait to see their faces when they realize its us that saved 'em."

Suzaku laughed again, this time holding his sides. "I'm sure it would boost your reputation, Illusionary Adonis," he mocked with a playful grin. Rai groaned at the detestable moniker, face-palming at the very thought.

"Please, don't remind me... the fan girls are scary enough as it is. Should have asked Lelouch on how to deal wit them." He would going to punish Suzaku later for laughing at his expense.

For now, he had to focus on saving everyone. And if he found that even a hair had been touched on them...

Then there was nothing that could protect Kusakabe from him.

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

**Lost Colors -A New Translation-**

"Are you sure this is the wisest course of action, Viceroy?" Cornelia sighed as she rubbed her temples, already feeling the onslaught of a headache. One of her knights, Darlton, was known for his strength, ingenuity, and tactics on the battlefield. It was because of these factors that the famed Goddess of Victory recruited him into her ranks in order to increase Britannia's power. However, there were, at times, where he would disapprove of her methods.

The recruitment of a teenage boy who remembers nothing his past being an example of one such disapprovals.

"You know as well as I do, Darlton, that this is hardly the best of options." Cornelia said tiredly as she leaned back in her makeshift throne, her chin resting on the palm of her hand. "However, this is the only one available to us. Besides, I can't deny the boy's skills. Had I not known any better, I had thought I was looking at Lady Eneargem."

"By 'Lady Eneargem', do you mean the Knight of Four?" her first Knight, Guilford, inquired with a wry look on his face. "This 'Rai' character does indeed possess the same abilities as such a person, as well as the tactics. I would go so far as to say he would match even that so-called vampire."

Cornelia couldn't help but smirk. "Luciano Bradley, the Knight of Ten... Hmph, the sadist does need to be taught a lesson."

"Viceroy, about that young man..." Darlton spoke up again. Cornelia nodded for him to proceed, straightening herself out. Shortly after Rai had arrived at the base, she had asked him to run a full background check on the boy. Of course, she would have done it the moment she learned that he had commandeered the Lancelot Club, had she not been enticed by the boy's skills. "I ran a full diagnostics check, like you requested, however..."

"However?" Cornelia didn't like where this was going, if the look on Darlton's face was any indication. "Is there something the matter?"

"That's the thing, your highness." Darlton sighed, one very similar to her own earlier. "We could not find a single thing about him."

This caused Cornelia to shoot up from her throne, eyes wide in shock. Guilford was shocked as well, a similar expression on his face. "How is that even possible?" the black haired Knight questioned dubiously. "Surely there must be information about someone with such piloting abilities!"

"Believe me, Guilford, I've done a very thorough check. I ran two more before this, and they all came back empty." Darlton replied back, though he was equally as disturbed by these recent events. "There is no information regarding anyone by the name of Rai. We don't even know if he is Britannian or Eleven."

Cornelia slumped back in her throne, a headache now guaranteed. "I need a drink..." she muttered lowly before the door to her command center was forcefully opened, revealing a regular soldier with sweat running down his face, devoid of any color. "What-"

"P-Princess Cornelia, it's Zero!" the soldier exclaimed before she had a chance to demand what he was doing here without authorization. "Zero's appeared! He's on the roof of a news van!"

That was enough to make Cornelia snap out of her depressed state, and enough to make a feral grin that would make the Vampire of Britannia envious. "This should be interesting..."

Stage END

Next Time: The Day The Knight Took Up Arms

**A/N:** Holy shite have I been slacking off! Other than schoolwork and starting my sophomore year and writing my latest story, I don't think I have any other excuses. Anyway, as you can see, I plan on Rai taking the Britannian Military route... for now, anyway. Also, I've decided to make him something of a Knightmare nut, kind of like that one character in Full Metal Panic! Though for the life of me, I can't remember his name...

Well, enough of that. My new story, Code Geass: The Miraculous Birthday, should be posted soon. You can find it in the crossover section. Crossover with what, you may ask? That... is a secret~

Well, that's it for now. Adios, and good luck!

Completed at 8/26/14


End file.
